2 Souls On Fire
by wild thoughts
Summary: I suck at summaries but it's basically what the title says. Two souls. On fire.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE! !

**Whew okay.** **So I started this story and literally just fell in love with the plot so it took me two days to write the first 5 chapters. (There'll be more future updates)** **I was almost rushing through it as I wrote it because it got me all excited and I wanted to put it out there for you guys ASAP.** **That being said, you can expect a few grammar mistakes because I wrote this on the FF app while I was on the go and doing my daily activities. But I promise it's not that bad. Maybe here and there a word will look funny.** **And a little insight about the story:** **Fitz's character is loosely based off the role Simon Baker plays in the movie 'Something New' which is one of my favourite movies by the way.** **Okay I'm done talking lol.** **Enjoy. Hope you like this one as much as you like my other stories.**


	2. Chapter One

Fitzgerald Grant was a very handsome man. He definitely could get into a ladies panties just by looking at them and yet he was very cautious when it came to women.

He's had a few relationships over the the years. Only two of them had been long term. Unfortunately he just couldn't find _the one._

At 40 years old his parents still drilled him about getting married and giving them some grandbabies.

As if his younger sister hadn't already blessed them with two granddaughters.

Fitz was a landscape architect. A love passed down to him from his father.

When he finished school he went on to obtain his degree then straight after he joined his father's landscaping business.

Fitz was very eager to learn from his father and every opportunity his father gave him to do solo projects, he appreciated immensely.

Today Fitz is highly recommended in his field of expertise. Some say he's even better than his old man ever was.

What makes him unique is his creativity. His attention to detail.

He could make people's vision come to life and make it look so easy. Turning an average backyard into one that could easily feature in any garden magazine.

It's been almost two years now since his last serious relationship. His mindset now was to get back out there and find the right woman. The one he wants to marry and have babies with.

He doesn't have a specific type but he wants someone who will squeeze the air from his lungs just by one look.

Fitz parked his truck outside of his parents house then went around to open the passenger door for his best friend, Booger. A German Shepherd.

Together the duo walked up the pathway to the front door.

"Hey." He greeted no one in particular until he heard his mother Helen's voice from the kitchen, so he headed that way.

"Do you really have to go everywhere with that dog?"

"Hello mother, nice to see you too."

"Hi son, but seriously, you have a lovely big backyard. Leave him there for once."

"He's my travel buddy. Damn it smells amazing in here. Hey where's dad?"

"On the golf course oh and I made muffins."

"I should've known. The only time he switches his phone off is when he's on the golf course."

Helen placed a blueberry muffin in front of Fitz. "Here you go."

"You're the best. Do I get to take some home with me?" He gave her his best schoolboy grin and she caved.

"Okay. I'd rather give them to you anyway. I'm done spoiling that husband of mine." Helen said sitting across from her son while he enjoys his muffin.

"What did the old man do now?" Fitz asked chewing tastefully.

"He complained about his back the other day so I went ahead and made an appointment for him at Serenity Day Spa, for a back massage. I love that spa, I go there quite often..but now he ran off with his buddies and he's appointment is an hour away."

"Ma, you know dad's not really into all that pampering."

"It's not pampering. The massage would've brought some relief for all those muscle knots."

"So now you're mad at him?"

"Yes because I've already paid for the treatment in advance."

Fitz gave his mother an apologetic look. "That's a bummer."

An idea popped into Helen's head. "Hey, why don't you go."

"Me? Why would I go for a massage?"

"Oh come on. It's lovely and very relaxing. You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"I've never even stepped foot inside of a spa before."

"Well see it as a treat. From me to you."

IIt's not like he had any other plans for the duration of the day. So he shrugged and accepted his mother's token of generosity.

"Alright. Wait, is my back gonna get wringed by a guy twice my size?"

"No Fitzgerald." Helen laughed. "This spa is an all female staff. They are honestly so good and super friendly. Those girls may be many years younger than me but when I'm there for whatever treatment, they treat me like one of their friends. It's a nice environment."

"Okay. I'll check it out. Is it okay if I leave Booger here with you?"

"Sure. I'll give him a pair of your father's golf shoes to nibble on."

"Mom no. Besides, I'm sure dad will make it up to you."

"He damn well better."

Fitz got up, dispatched his plate in the sink and hugged his mother goodbye.

"See you later. Bye Booger."

"Don't go in there being all cranky, please." Helen said on his way out.

Fitz arrived at Serenity Day Spa and felt so out of place.

The sound of a waterfall met him by the entrance.

He was actually surprised to see other men waiting on their appointments.

The receptionist gave him a warm welcoming smile as he neared the front desk.

The introduction she gave him was just as warm.

 _"And you say you have a scheduled appointment?"_ She continued to speak.

"Uh yes. My surname's Grant."

 _"Ah, here it is."_

The receptionist gave him instructions and directions which led him to a private spa room with jazzy atmospheric music.

He met his message therapist, a lovely blonde named Anna, and went to change out of his clothes.

Upon his arrival back into the room, he got situated on the message bed, face down.

Fitz was enjoying the tranquillity in the room.

The masseuse excused herself for a moment just before they started.

 _Outside the spa room. . ._

 _"Anna, your sister called. Your mom's in the hospital. If you must, take the rest of the week off. And don't worry about your current client, I'll take over."_

 _A tearful Anna just nodded and left. Thankful for her boss's understanding._

Olivia entered the room to find a well built man lying face down. Waiting on his massage.

"Sorry for the delay." She spoke quietly as her hands begin to massage the oil into his back.

She hasn't done this in a while.

Olivia was quite good. She started as a massage therapist and from there she went on to open her own spa.

It didn't pop off immediately. Her staff were initially all interns but together they grew.

She had to start small but gradually people started raving about the service and quality of treatments. So much so that she had to expand her little spa into what it is now.

Her client list exploded and she couldn't be any more proud of herself.

31 and peaking in her career is definitely something to smile about.

She could feel the man's body shift at the change of voice.

"Anna had an emergency. Unfortunately she had to leave so I'll be at your service today."

Fitz thought 'oh okay' and closed his eyes for what were to come.

Fitz was taken to heaven.

Fitz wasn't expecting much from this little session, but once the massage therapist's hands started delving into all the right spots on his back he couldn't stop himself from releasing an audible moan.

 _'Whoever this lady is, she is doing the damn thing.'_ He thought.

Her touch made him feel relaxed as she pressed into his pressure points.

By the end of the most amazing experience he's ever had, Fitz was actually asleep and Liv had to wake him up.

"Sir?.."

There was no response from him so she tried again. "Mr. Grant?"

Still nothing.

Olivia looked around the room and her eyes fell on the small table with refreshments.

So from the ice bucket she retrieved a single ice cube and rubbed it on the back of his neck.

Fitz jerked awake. Quickly flipping his upper body around to come face to face with a vision.

Blinking furiously, he thought he was dreaming.

An actual goddess was staring back at him.

"Hi." The goddess spoke in the most angelic voice he's ever heard.

"Wow." Liv mumbled under her breath. He had the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen on a man. And that face? Gosh she was taken but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate his gorgeous face.

"Seems like you really needed that massage." She said jokingly. Her smile almost took him out.

"Mr Grant are you okay?"

He was simply staring at her the entire time and Liv was thinking something might actually be wrong.

"Uh..yeah, yeah. I'm uh, I'm great." He stuttered. "Sorry, I didn't realise just how much my body needed that. You're really good by the way. Wow." He sat up.

"Do you often treat yourself to a massage?" Liv asked casually.

"No. Not at all. I've never thought I needed it."

A playful smirk played across Olivia lips. "So I was your first? Good to know. I'm glad I was able to leave such an impression on you as well."

For some reason she found it easy to joke with him. A total stranger.

Fitz wasn't one to blush but his ears might've felt a little fiery in that moment.

"You were definitely my first. Do you often put your clients to sleep?"

"It had happened before believe it or not. It's nothing to be embarrassed about though. Sorry for waking you up like that bu the way, but you were dead to the world."

"Eh, that's okay. Did you lose your name tag?" He was pretty sure he saw all the other girls walk around with name tags when he arrived there earlier.

"Oh.." She looked down at her chest. "I guess I did."

She never wore a name tag. She was the boss after all.

"And your uniform?" He noticed she was wearing a black skinny jean and a white blouse.

"Uh, I just got here and with Anna's emergency I couldn't leave you, the client, waiting."

"Won't that get you in trouble? Not wearing a uniform or at least a name tag."

"Only if you bring it up with the manager."

"I won't." He replied quickly and for that he received a friendly smile.

"Have a good day Mr. Grant."

"You too...sorry but am I allowed to ask your name?"

"Olivia." She smiled, walking to the door.

"Olivia. I think you added a few years to my life today Olivia." He joked.

Olivia chuckled at his humour. "You should treat yourself more often Mr. Grant." She responded and made her exit.

"Wow." Fitz mouthed after she left.

 **xxx**

"I'm going back. I have to go back."

"I told you they were good." Helen said taking a seat on the couch next to Fitz who was still floating.

The difference in his body was amazing.

"Wow! I'm not even joking when I say that that was a life changing moment. The way her hands worked every single muscle in my back? I can't.. It was so relaxing and by the end of the massage she had to wake me up."

"Fitzgerald you fell asleep!?"

"I couldn't help it. I've never felt so calm and relaxed."

"If I knew you'd enjoy it this much I would've sent you long ago. Anna is good. It's why I asked for her."

A smile creeped onto his face.

"What's with the smile?"

"Nothing. Anna didn't give me the massage though, she was called out and someone else replaced her."

"Who?"

"Olivia."

Helen frowned. "Olivia?"

"Yes."

"I've never met an Olivia. She must be new."

They actually have met before but Olivia was introduced to her as Ms. Pope.

"I wouldn't know but what I do know is that she's insanely skillful and very beautiful as well."

"Ohh so _that's_ why you enjoyed it so much. You were busy checking out _Olivia_."

Michael, Fitz's father, decided to join them. "Who's Olivia?" He asked looking between his wife and son.

"You would've known had you not ran away to avoid your spa appointment."

"Helen, will you just get over it already?"

"Oh sure. Gladly. Next time you complain about a backache, go do it on the golf course because I won't be paying you any mind."

Fitz stood up and laughed. "Where's my dog? We're leaving before I get pulled into this and I'm not about to pick sides."

The entire ride home Fitz kept thinking about Olivia.

The snapshot of her face stored in his brain kept popping up.

He thought about making another spa appointment sometime soon but he didn't want to raise any suspicions.

Fitz decided he would wait a few weeks before he went back. Hopefully it worked out for him and he'll get to see her again.


	3. Chapter Two

**_Weeks later. . ._**

Fitz grabbed the keys to his truck from his desk and just as he was about to head out, his sister entered his office.

"Hey sis."

"Hey loser. I hear you've been touched by an angel."

"Ugh..what did mom tell you?" He asked, sounding like a little boy.

"You actually fell asleep Fitz?"

"If you're here to make fun of me, that's not gonna happen because I have to be at a jobsite."

"Oh come on." She laughed.

"Brianna don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"No, my husband's at work and my kids are at school."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I thought we could go to the spa together."

"Okay that's it. Come on, move, I wanna lock up. Go bother dad down the hall. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see his daughter." Fitz ushered her out the door.

"So grumpy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're in need of some massage therapy."

"Goodbye Bri." He replied and left. Leaving his sister in a fit of laughter.

 **xxx**

Fitz hopped out of his truck as his client waited on him on her doorstep.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning. Can I just say how excited I am for us to get started on this project."

"That's great." He loved this lady's enthusiasm.

Something about her actually reminded him of his mother. Yet he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

That was until he stepped through the door and it felt like he was transported to a bakery.

His stomach made a loud noise as the delicious smell of whatever this woman had been baking engulfed him.

"Son would you like to have some of my cinnamon rolls before we start?"

Fitz blushed embarrassingly. She must've heard his stomach rumbling.

"That sounds amazing. Yes, thank you."

She joined him and made them some tea as well.

This gave them time to talk about what her goal is. What she wants her new and improved backyard to look like.

"Shall we?" The woman asked and he nodded so she led him outside.

"Wow, this is a lovely space you got here." Fitz scanned the yard then crouched down to test out the soil with his hands.

"With the ground you've got here, I can think of so many variables of flowers and plants that would fit it just perfectly."

He continued his inspection of the yard.

"It looks terrible right now and I don't know about that tree." She commented by studying his face.

"No not at all. It has great potential. The idea that you have in mind for it is actually quite good. We can definitely make it work and honestly I think the tree should stay. I can blend it in."

Going over her vision as they walked around, Fitz gave her a few new suggestions here and there.

"So I'll get back to you soon with a laid out design of your idea and cost estimates."

"Great. Now my husband can relax again. We moved into this house five months ago and every day I've been nagging on his head for us to do something about this backyard. Our previous home didn't have a backyard this big so I was excited to create something great here."

"I wish all my clients could be like you." He liked this lady. "You're not just giving orders. You're actually excited to be part of this project."

The woman soon walked him out.

"Oh look, my husband's here. Hi honey, come and meet our architect."

"Sir." Fitz gave him a firm handshake.

"Thank god son. Now my wife can stop her continuous nagging." The older man replied causing laughter amongst them.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pope. I'll be in touch. Have a good day."

"Goodbye dear." Evelyn replied. As Fitz got into his car she turned to her husband, "What a lovely man he is. How was brunch with Livvie?"

 **xxx**

The following day Fitz found himself at Serenity Day Spa.

Somehow he caved and Brianna made appointments for the both of them.

He figured he needed the push anyway because he wanted to see Olivia again but for some reason he just couldn't get himself to make the appointment.

"So, are you gonna request a massage from Olivia?"

"Brianna how the hell do you know her name?"

"Mother told me. You know she doesn't leave out any details."

"No shit."

"If you're too shy, I could just go and ask if she's available."

"No, please don't. That would look weird."

Brianna's phone vibrated and she excused herself to take the call, much to Fitz's relieve.

He watched her step away with her back turned towards him so he took the opportunity to call over a staff member passing by.

"Uh, hey. Is Olivia on duty?"

"She won't be here until later. Sorry."

"Oh.. Thanks."

Brianna returned. "Sorry about that. Let's get this over with. I want to get my body cracked like a glowstick."

Fitz didn't even want to be there anymore.

What was the point? He wouldn't get to see Olivia anyway.

"Oh my gosh that was incredible. I'm definitely dumping my regular day spa for this one."

Fitz put on a fake smile for her. He had to mask his disappointment.

 **xxx**

A week went by until Fitz returned to the Pope household with his proposed work.

"Mrs. Pope, lovely seeing you again."

"Are you always so charming or am I just special?" She teased.

"Oh ma'am you are most definitely special."

"It's the cinnamon rolls that did it for you, isn't it?"

"You got me." Fitz replied as the two shared a genuine laugh.

"So what do you have for me?" Asked Evelyn.

"I made your idea come to life on paper. Why don't we have a look."

Fitz unveiled the graphic representation of what her backyard will look like.

"Wow. It's exactly how I imagined it."

"You're okay with this? We could make some adjustments if there's something you're not happy with."

"No. It's perfect."

"Well thanks, although you should take the credit. This is all your idea, I just changed up a few things."

"I hope it won't take too long for you to get started out there."

"I'm just waiting on the some materials then we'll be ready to start over the next couple of days. Oh, I have the samples of flowers and plants on the back of my truck."

"Great." Evelyn replied with excitement. "Let's go and have a look."

Outside Fitz explained to her the value of of what these flowers and plants could add to her garden.

"Thank you again Fitzgerald. I really appreciate the effort you're putting in on this project."

"That's why you're paying us, to deliver the best results."

"My husband's paying you but whatever, I'm glad my friend referred me to your company."

"Next time I see you, we'll be turning your yard upside down."

"Have a nice day."

"You too ma'am. Goodbye."

Work kept Fitz quite busy the next couple of days.

He had to do a lot of research and come up with some next level creativity in order to deliver the perfect presentation for two major contracts.

When he wasn't working he would take Booger for a walk in the park or drive down to the beach for a evening stroll.

He still couldn't forget about Olivia. Even though her face and laugh didn't occupy his mind as much as before, he still thought about her.

He didn't know her but from their brief conversation he could tell that he liked her.

She was funny without even trying.

If only he could see her..talk to her..just one more time.


	4. Chapter Three

"Mom how long until these people are done with the backyard?"

"Livvie it's only been a week now. It'll be all over soon and you'll swoon over the outcome."

Olivia came by the house to have lunch with her mother.

"I must say, it's coming along nicely." Liv peered out the kitchen window.

"You have to meet the guy in charge of this project. He's just so lovely and we've formed a nice relationship over the past few weeks. He's like the son I never had."

"Oh really?" Liv asked, sliding onto at the island.

"Yes, I think you'll like him." Evelyn replied and made a plate for both of them. "How's Chris?"

"He's good. We're going to visit his parents over the weekend."

"And work? Is business still good?"

"Yes, we've got loyal clients so I think we'll be okay for a while." Liv chuckled.

"Your father was talking about retiring by the end of the year."

"Woah. For real?"

"Yeah. Well we still have shares in the company so we'll be fine. I think he's finally tired of all those years of working and we're at that place Livvie..ready to become grandpare--"

Olivia was quick to cut her off. "Uh uh, nope. Let's not even go there right now. Why don't you two go travelling through Europe or something?"

Evelyn found her daughter's deflection hilarious until the doorbell pulled her attention away.

"That must be Fitz."

"Fitz? Who's Fitz?" Liv asked with a curious frown.

"My landscaper."

Evelyn was gone for a short while before Liv heard her mother and the landscaper talking. She could've sworn she heard that deep baritone voice before but couldn't exactly make sense of where and when.

"My daughter's here. Come on, let me introduce you."

Fitz simply nodded with a smile.

He was wearing worn out jeans and an old t-shirt because he came ready to work.

"Livvie, meet Fitzgerald. The man responsible for the soon to be masterpiece outside."

Olivia was replying to a text before she looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes staring down at her.

Fitz was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe his luck.

 _It's her. The goddes with the magic touch._

"Olivia. ." He said. The surprise evident in his voice.

Liv stood up and tossed him a polite smile. "Mr. Grant."

Evelyn's head went from side to side like someone watching a ping pong ball being wacked from one side to the other.

"You know each other?"

Liv chuckled faintly. "Not really. Mr. Grant was a client at the spa."

"It's good to see you again." Fitz spoke up with a bit more clarity this time.

"You too."

"Wow. Small world we live in." Evelyn said with a smile.

Olivia picked up her beverage from the counter and Fitz blinked several times to make sure that what he was seeing was real.

Her ring finger was carrying a shiny object.

 _She's married?_

Fitzgerald Grant has had many disappointments in his life. This moment being one of them.

 _Of course she was taken. Was there really even a slight chance that a beautiful woman like her would still be single?_

Fitz felt disappointed in himself.

Being attracted to a married woman was just his luck.

"Well ladies I've got to go and get my hands dirty. If you'll excuse me." He left that kitchen a dejected man.

 _Why??_ He thought to himself.

Liv threw another glance out the window. "I can see now why he enjoyed that back massage so much." She said mindlessly, watching him pick up a bag of cement.

"Care to elaborate?"

Olivia turned back to face her mother. "Oh. One of my girls had a urgent family emergency and had to leave before she could start with his massage so I stepped in for her. And you were right earlier, he's a nice guy. We talked briefly at the spa."

Fitz and his small crew worked until 7pm when they decided to finish off for the day.

He was going to follow his guys out by the side gate but Evelyn called him inside.

He made sure to wash his hands under the tap outside and kick off the dirt under his shoes before he entered the house.

"Take this home with you." She handed him a container with her infamous cinnamon rolls.

"Wow. Thank you so much Mrs Pope. I can tell you now that I'm about to devour these once I get home."

"It's a pleasure but aren't you going to share with anyone?"

"No. Well, actually I might have to give my dog, Booger, a few crumbs."

Evelyn touched his arm in a motherly way and laughed.

Soon there were multiple footsteps heading their way. Olivia, her father and another man, who Fitz didn't recognise, entered the kitchen.

"Fitzgerald, should I be getting worried about my wife giving you sweet treats behind my back?"

"Now that you mention it, she _has_ been giving me some special treatment. Maybe you should ask her." Fitz played along.

"Evelyn. Anything you wanna tell me?"

"Oh shut up Maurice. Fitz is like a son to me. So if I spoil him, that's none of your concern."

Everyone laughed heartily at the silly bickering.

"Oh, where's my manners. Fitz meet Tyler, our Livvie's fiancé."

Fitz bit the inside of his cheek.

Working in the backyard has put all other thoughts out of his mind but now being introduced to the man in Olivia's life..the disappointment was back.

"Hey man, you've made this lady very happy." Tyler nodded his head over at his future mother-in-law.

"She has made my job very easy so I have to keep her happy. Um I should be on my way. Have a good evening everyone."

Evelyn and Maurice walked him out.

"Too bad the pool takes up most of our backyard otherwise we could've asked him to do a little something for us." Tyler said snaking his arms around Olivia's midsection.

"Yeah.. Hey we should get home. You must be tired after leaving so early this morning."

"Baby you know sometimes I work crazy hours but you're right. I would very much like to just relax with you in my arms."

Tyler worked as a photojournalist for a well established news site.

"Well we gotta wait for mom to say goodbye to her new friend." Liv replied with humour.

 **xxx**

"What's with the long face?" Michael, Fitz's dad, asked bumping into his son at work.

"Nothing. Just got a lot on my mind I guess."

"Hey, talk to me son."

"Dad c'mon. I'm a grown man and really it's nothing."

"How far are you working on that backyard?"

"Just a few more days to go. Don't worry we'll finish on time."

"Okay."

"If you want, you can go and have a look. I had fun with this one." His mood improved.

"Maybe I'll pop in when I'm in that area. I'm on my home at the moment. Taking your mother out."

"You gotta stop spoiling that woman. She gets outta control whenever you don't give her what she wants."

They grey haired man laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. "I like 'em a little crazy."

"Let's end this conversation right here." Fitz replied, scrunching his face.

"See you later son."

"Bye dad."

After work Fitz drove to the nearby takeout restaurant called Sizzlers, owned by a good friend of his.

He usually cooked but he didn't feel like it tonight. Getting grilled chicken, fried potatoes and a salad wasn't a bad replacement for his usual home cooked dinners.

"Yo! Fitz, my man. What's up?"

The two men bumped fists.

"Hey Marcus. I'm good man, just starving."

"Well you know I got you. What will it be tonight?"

Fitz have his order and Marcus hollered over the counter to his kitchen staff.

"The guys are having a get together next Saturday when Adam's in town, are you game?"

"Uh yeah. Sure. Why not."

"Awesome. I'll text you the details since they haven't decided what exactly the plan is. All I know is that they're up for a good time."

"Cool man."

The two chatted for a while until Fitz's food was ready. He decided to just sit down and eat there because that's how hungry he was.

"Hey I gotta get back to work. Enjoy your food."

"Alright man, text me those details like you said."

"Sure."

After 20 minutes Fitz stretched out in the booth he was occupying. His stomach was full and now he felt lazy.

Timingly he got up and left.

In the car he remembered that Booger was almost out of food so he made a detour to the store down the road.

He pushed his trolley carrying the large bag of dog food and some extra doggy treats through the isles when he heard a voice behind him.

"Is all of that for just one dog?"

Fitz whipped his head around. "Olivia. Hi. Uh yes, one dog. My buddy Booger."

She was carrying two bags of popcorn in her hand.

They fell into stride as they talked.

"So, have you had any massages lately?"

"Actually I have. My sister kind of bullied me into going again."

"Bullied?"

"I mean.. she was persistent."

"So it was a one time thing for you?"

"No. I didn't mind going again. It's just that, my first time lived up to such high expectations. Not that the girl at my follow up appointment didn't do a great job, I enjoyed it. I was just expecting to be put to sleep again." He said cheekily.

"Funny." Liv replied with a chuckle.

"So, did you find that name tag of yours yet?"

He allowed her to step in front of him in the queue.

"I did not actually."

"You know, my mom is a regular over at the spa but she didn't seem to know you when I told her about my session."

"That's probably because I don't usually provide massage therapy."

"Then what is it that you usually do over there?"

"I own the place." She replied with a humble smile.

"Wow. That's great."

"Which is why I wasn't wearing a masseuse uniform or a name tag."

"I see."

"So you told your mother about tour first spa experience?"

"Oh yeah I had to. She's the one who sent me. Actually she made the appointment for my dad but he chickened out."

Olivia paid for her things ahead of him.

"See you around Mr. Grant."

"Please, call me Fitz. It's weird having you call me Mr. Grant everytime."

"I'll be sure to remember that if I happen to run into you again."

Throughout their conversation Fitz's eye kept on falling on the diamond on her ring finger.

It wasn't that he was falling for her. He barely even knew her.. But her beauty and personality definitely attracted him.

She was off limits though.

 **xxx**

 ** _One week later. . ._**

Today's the day.

After two weeks of hard work, Fitz finally finished Evelyn's dream backyard.

His crew had already left after they all cleaned up, leaving him to just adjust a few minor details here and there.

Colourful blooms and lush plants were nestled alongside the tree that Evelyn originally wanted gone.

A long pond ran down the grass from one end to the other. In the evening the LED lights would give it an illuminated glow.

The backyard had a shaded patio. Sophisticatedly decorated with a fire pit in it's center.

He went with the patio idea because ultimately Evelyn's main goal was to have a feel of relaxation. Not to host guests for dinner. She stated that her dining room worked just fine for that.

In the far corner was a small vegetable garden. Something for the Pope's to keep them busy with.

The rest of the space was rounded off very elegantly. With contemporary topiaries adding just the right ambiance.

Evelyn was elated when she saw the end result.

She barely even recognised the place from what it looked like before.

She gave Fitz a big hug.

"I think my wife is just about ready to have you move in with us." Michael teased, looking at the two of them.

"If she ask I wouldn't say no. Although my mother would probably be upset that she's not the only one spoiling me with delicious pastries."

Evelyn stepped out of his arms to stand at her husband's side. "Your mother bakes?"

"Yes ma'am. Between the two of you I've most likely gained a few pounds these past two weeks."

"Are you complaining?"

Fitz laughed, "No."

"Good. I can't thank you enough for my beautiful backyard."

"I was just doing my job." He shrugged.

"You should come over on Saturday. I'm planning a little something to show off this masterpiece."

"Uh, I'll see. Thanks for the invitation though." He remembered that he already had plans with Marcus and the guys.

"Alright. Well if you do decide to come, it starts at 6."

"I'll keep that in mind. It's been a pleasure working for you guys."

Maurice gave Fitz an appreciative handshake.

On his way to the office Fitz thought about making an appearance at the Pope's home on Saturday.

It might be his last chance to see and speak to Olivia again.

His work with her mother was done and he wasn't planning on going back to the spa anytime soon.


	5. Chapter Four

Saturday came around and Fitz had made his decision.

He was going to attend Evelyn's party then join up with his friends afterwards.

Going through his closet he decided on a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans.

Fitz showed up at the house with a quality bottle of wine. He didn't want to show up empty handed.

"Mrs. Pope, you're looking lovely as always."

"Fitz! I'm glad you could make it."

"Uh, I brought wine. Is that okay?"

"It wasn't necessary but thank you. I'm sure we can make good use of this over dinner. Come on in."

He followed her through the house only to be stopped by Michael Pope.

"Son, I'd suggest you don't go out there. Rather enjoy something strong over here with us guys."

"What's out there?" Fitz asked with laughter in his voice.

"Females gushing over your work. Trust me, you don't want all that attention. They can be a little too much at times."

Evelyn popped her hand on her hip. "Michael are you jealous?"

"No dear. I'm just helping Fitz out."

"Whatever. Fitzgerald, let me just introduce you to my friends. I'm sure you'll even gain a client or two amongst them."

"In that case, lead the way."

The men all chuckled as Evelyn looped her arm through Fitz's.

Eventually Michael was right. Those women were all over Fitz but in a funny humorous way.

They loved his work and praised his talent.

When Fitz joined the men in the living room Michael handed him a whiskey.

"Here you go. I can see that you need it."

"Thank you." He laughed.

Fitz was wondering why he hasn't seen Olivia..or her fiancé, but then just minutes later he spotted her coming from upstairs.

There was another girl with her. They looked about the same age and the other girl had long red hair.

Olivia and Fitz made eye contact so she walked towards him.

"I'm seriously starting to get concerned about this little friendship between you and my mom."

He laughed wholesomely. "She's a great lady..reminds me of my own mother."

"Good, I'm glad you can handle her because she's a lot."

"How are you?"

"Great thanks. Oh, this is my friend Abby. Abby meet Fitz, the guy responsible for the makeover outside."

The two shook hands.

"Hey nice to meet you Abby."

"You too. Wow you're gorgeous." Abby was a straight forward kinda girl.

Olivia just rolled her eyes at her friend.

Unfortunately Abby had to leave just after they had dinner and couldn't stay for dessert.

After Olivia had walked Abby out she never returned and at the table Fitz really wasn't feeling the conversation amongst Evelyn and Michael's friends so he politely excused himself.

Walking leisurely out into the backyard, he found Olivia on the patio couch.

"Had enough in there?"

Fitz shrugged. "They're having conversations that I can't relate to."

"Sorry."

"For?"

"Leaving you in there with a bunch of old people. I had to make a call so I came out here. It's beautiful by the way."

"Thanks."

They both looked around admiring the landscape.

"Where's your fiancé?" Fitz asked, sitting down across from her.

"He had to work."

"Oh okay. So, are you guys getting married this year?"

"December, yes. And you, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Does my dog count?" He asked making her laugh.

"I mean, I guess."

"Well to answer your question, no. I don't have anyone. I've been single for a while now actually."

"You enjoying it?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm enjoying it but it's fine."

They ended up talking for about 45 minutes uninterrupted until Fitz remembered that he still had to meet up with his friends.

He liked that it was so easy to talk to her. They were just sitting there having a casual conversation and learning a lot about each other.

"I should get going. I still have plans with some friends."

"So you're leaving me here with no one to talk to?"

He could tell that she was only joking but still felt the need to apologize. "Sorry."

"No it's fine, I was kidding. I'd love to go home right now as well but my car went in for a service so I'm gonna have to wait for Tyler to come and get me."

"Oh.. But how did you get here?"

"Abby."

"I see. Look if you don't want to wait too long I could drop you off. It's not a problem."

"That's nice of you Fitz but I--" The ringtone of her phone interrupted her mid sentence.

Fitz didn't move and waited for her to finish her call.

From what he could make out Tyler wasn't going to stop by any time soon.

"Sorry about that." She sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, Tyler just has to work late. Another story just broke and they need him on it."

"What is it that he do?"

"Oh he's a photojournalist."

"Yeah that means working unpredictable hours, right?"

"Correct."

"Well I haven't left yet and my offer still stands."

"You have to go and meet up with your friends though and honestly I don't want to be a burden. I'll just hang around here."

"Come on, I insist. Your fiancé won't mind would he?"

"Oh no. He's not the jealous type. We're both very secure in our relationship."

"Alright then. So, am I giving you a ride home?"

"Okay. Thank you, you didn't have to."

They said goodbye to everyone inside and then left.

Luckily Fitz was driving his Mercedes and not the truck which had dog hair all over the passenger seat.

"You live here?"

"Yeah why?"

"My sister used to live just two streets down before she got married. It's a lovely neighbourhood isn't it?"

"It really is."

He pulled up into the driveway and killed the engine.

"There you go Ms. Pope."

"Thanks again."

She was supposed to leave but they were caught in an intense gaze.

Olivia had never found an interest in another man since meeting her, now fiancé, Tyler.

She loved him and was happy with him.

She never thought about what was out there because he was enough for her.

But tonight she couldn't help but feel a little different.

There were so many things happening.

The way in which Fitz would stare into her soul during their conversation.

They way he listened intently to every single word she said.

He paid close attention. How? Well in the middle of their conversation he asked her if her favourite colour was green because on her right index finger she had a ring with an emerald stone. Every time he saw her she was wearing it. Her phone case was green and most of the decor at the spa was different shades of green.

She didn't know what to make of it. Hell, she might've even felt a little overwhelmed.

How could a total stranger be so attentive..? And she was pretty sure he wasn't a stalker because her gut told her so.

There was some sort of chemistry between them.

They had a 45 minute conversation but the way they just understood each other and would laugh at jokes that other people wouldn't even get was proof of their chemistry.

Everything she learned about him in those 45 minutes just made him so much more interesting. She was intrigued by this man.

Olivia wasn't planning on doing something stupid but she found it hard to break their gaze.

Fitz knew better than to react on what he was feeling.

She was engaged. He shouldn't.

Yet somehow he found himself leaning over the center console.

"Fitz.. what are you doing?" Her voice was in a whisper. Her breathing increased and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Their faces were inches apart as they stared into each others eyes.

He looked for any hesitation. Any sign of dissent.

There wasn't any. Just what looked like curiosity and wonder.

So he dropped his head and pressed his lips ever so gently against hers.

A second. A single second. That's how short her response before she abruptly pulled away.

He could see regret on her face. Like she just realised what she was doing. And now he felt bad.

Olivia exited the car in a hurry without saying a word. She slammed the door louder then she probably intended to but Fitz totally understood her reaction.

He rested his forehead on the steering wheel, hating himself.

All he wanted to do was to apologize to her.

Fitz sped out of her driveway to join his friends.

His mission was to get drunk in order to forget about what happened.

He couldn't have her and he had to accept that.

One thing he wasn't going to do was purposefully ruin people's lives because of his simple crush.


	6. Chapter Five

September came around and Fitz hasn't crossed paths with Olivia since that night that he kissed her.

Sometimes he wondered what her reaction would be if they had to come face to face.

He knew what he would do. He would most definitely apologize for the kiss.

Helen could tell something was off with her son which was the main reason she invited him over to have lunch while his father wasn't home.

"So, mind telling me what's been bothering you?"

"What are you talking about mom."

"I know you Fitz and I can tell that you're not yourself."

"How am I not myself?"

"I can't explain it to you, I just know something's up."

"Mother's intuition?" He asked with a faint smile.

"Correct. Now, do you want to talk about it?"

"How do I tell you that I found myself being attracted to the most amazing woman I've ever met but she's actually engaged to be married and yet for reasons that I cannot explain I kissed her."

"Oh Fitz.."

"She's happy with her fiancé. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Did it ever go further than just a kiss?"

"No. Never. We haven't seen or talked to each other since that night that I kissed her."

"Son I think it's better if you keep it this way. If she's happy in her relationship, let her be. You don't want to explore this any further because all parties involved will end up with hatred and regret and that could take a very ugly turn."

"Trust me mom, I'm staying away. I feel terrible that I didn't get a chance to apologize to her."

"Did you know her for a long time?"

"Not even, but when we met there was a unique sort of chemistry between us. I could feel it."

Helen didn't know what to say to her son other than the advice that she has already given him. So they finished the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence.

With Olivia the situation was different.

That night of the kiss, when her fiancé came home she felt horrible.

He loved her with all his heart and she just had her another man's lips on hers.

She felt horrible but she didn't feel guilty and that was messing her up.

The attention she received from Fitz was entirely different from that of Tyler's.

Tyler knew her but it took him a long time to figure her out.

He made her feel loved and adored.

Then came this stranger. Fitz.

They just clicked right off the bat.

When she felt his hot breath on her lips just before he kissed her it felt like a spell being casted on her.

Nothing else mattered in that particular moment.

She didn't want to back out. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to be reckless and feel that man's lips on hers.

But why? Why did she feel that way if she was so happy and in love with Tyler.

Olivia couldn't decipher her mixed feelings.

She needed someone to talk to but it couldn't be Abby. Although she could talk to Abby about anything, they had no secrets but not his. No way.

She felt like no matter who she told, that person would judge the hell out of her and Olivia wasn't up for that.

That left one person.

The man who came into her life like a tornado.

Fitz.

 **xxx**

" _Mr Grant there's a client here to see you."_

"It's almost closing time Paula, set up a meeting for tomorrow." Fitz spoke into his office phone to his assistant.

 _"Sir, she says she won't be able to see you tomorrow."_

Fitz wasn't fond of turning a client down so he caved. "Alright fine, send her in."

He turned with his back facing the door to put some files away.

Olivia paused at the entryway. Watching him move around in his office, oblivious to her presence.

Her stomach tensed up.

 _Maybe this was a mistake_. She thought.

Olivia strongly considered making a quiet exit but her plan failed because Fitz turned around and noticed her.

His eyebrows raised with surprise.

"Hi." It was all he could get out while making sure he wasn't imagining things.

Slowly..step-by-step Liv made her way further into his office.

Fitz's desk separating them.

"I'm sorry Olivia. Really. What I did--"

His assistant knocked softly on his office door interrupting them.

She apologised and handed him a few folders before making a swift exit.

Fitz rounded the desk and went to stand by the couch over at the window. He cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure, thanks."

"As I was saying before.." He started as they both sat down. "..I'm sorry. I was wrong and if you want to slap me, go ahead."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you. I know, I shouldn't. You're engaged but.." He clasped his hands together. "Tell me you felt it too? We had.. _have_ chemistry. I know I'm not imagining things."

"Fitz. . We can't. I have Tyler. I love him. We're getting married."

"I know."

Silence fell over them while they took a minute to just take each other in. Gazing.

"Why did you decide to come here today?"

"You left me restless." She admitted honestly.

"Did you uh..did you tell him?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Should I? It was a simple kiss."

"That could ruin your entire relationship."

"Look I just came here to talk. I had to talk to someone and this is not exactly something you just casually bring up to your friends or family."

"I guess it makes sense talking to me then since you're probably looking for more answers."

"Why do you like me?"

Fitz smiled brightly. "What's not to like? You're beautiful, bright, funny, witty, easy to talk to.." He drifted off and ended up staring deeply into her eyes again.

Olivia felt bare underneath his strong gaze.

"Sorry.." Fitz said looking away.

The whole building has emptied out by now. It was closing time after all.

"You probably want to get home as well." Liv said after his assistant poked her head in to say she was leaving and that everyone else was already gone.

"No, we can talk."

"I've been with him for four years now. He proposed to me after two years of dating but I wasn't ready. Not because I had any doubts but I wanted my life together first before starting a new one. My dream was always to open up my own business. I wanted to do that first before settling down."

"So when did he eventually propose again?"

"Earlier this year. We were the happiest we've ever been in our relationship. The timing was just right so I said yes."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He is and he treats me well."

"So, you basically came here to convince yourself that our connection wasn't real and that you're very much in love with your husband. Look, if you were wondering.. I'm staying away."

Olivia wanted to slap herself because of what was running through her mind at that point.

For some reason a small part of her didn't want him to just leave. She wanted to get to know more of him. Spend time with him. Allowing him to take her breath away with his powerful gazes.

She knew it was wrong. So wrong. But she wanted to make sense of what she was feeling.

After their kiss she grew curious. Wondering why her body felt like a hot flame when his lips pressed against hers. She's never experienced something like that but she wanted to feel it again.

Before she could put her thoughts together, she found herself reaching for his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Fitz was shocked to say the least.

He never expected her to kiss him.

While his mind was trying to digest her actions, his body reacted to her kiss and he kiss her back.

This time it was a proper kiss. Burning albeit delicate.

There was a pause in both their realities. All that mattered was them giving in to the chemistry between them.

One thing led to another and Fitz found his shirt being ripped off by Olivia.

Being in that moment with each other just felt right.

 **xxx**

The first week of December.

Four months since the night in his office.

Four months of Olivia not being honest with her fiancé, family or friends.

Four months of her doing her best to avoid having sex with Tyler. She would stay at work throughout the day or pretend to be exhausted or asleep at night whenever he comes in from a late night at work.

It's been going on for four months. Their affair.

That's not how they saw it though.

It was never an affair to them even if it was exactly that. An affair.

Sneaking around. Being discreet. Hooking up then feeling slightly guilty afterwards.

...But it felt right whenever they were together in the reality that they created. A reality of just them. Fitz and Liv.

Their connection became stronger.

They couldn't stay away.

She would be on his mind all day and he on hers.

The sex wasn't just sex.

It was passionate. He treated her like a delicate flower.

The way in which he brought her sexual satisfaction was on another level.

It scared her how easily and quickly she became so hooked on him.

He hated that he couldn't man up and end things between them sooner because he knew she wasn't just going to leave her fiancé.

Who throws away a long term relationship for someone you practically just met.

Finding time alone every now and them wasn't just about sex. They also talked a lot which allowed him to get to know her even better. So he knew her.

He knew the kind of person that she was which told him that she wasn't going to leave Tyler just like that.

Olivia might've gotten involved in an affair but she still loved her fiancé and Fitz knew he had no right to ask her or expect her to give up a whole relationship and possibly a marriage for the two of them to have a chance. It wasn't fair towards Olivia or Tyler for that matter.

Fitz also didn't have it in him to dare bring up the question.

 _What happens to us when you get married?_

The wedding was just days away. That's how quick time has gone by.

He wasn't ready to let go even if he knew that he was the loser in this situation.

If Olivia gets married, he'll be left with a broken heart because he has developed genuine feelings for her.

So now Olivia found herself at home staring at her phone at 2am.

She got back from her bachelorette party an hour ago.

Tyler was staying at his parents until their big day. That's what they agreed upon.

Her thumb scrolled until she stopped at his contact number.

 _Dialling. . ._

Then she heard him answer.

"Hi." Olivia replied quietly. "Did I wake you?"

 _"Well yeah.. It's two in the morning."_ He chuckled his sleepy state away.

"Sorry. Can you come over? We have to talk."

 _"Now??"_

"Please."

 _"Uh..okay. Is he--"_

"He's not here."

 _"I'll be there soon._

True to his word Fitz pulled up at her house after 30 minutes.

They were sitting in the living room when Olivia spoke up, "I had my bachelorette party tonight."

"Oh.." He sounded disappointed and hurt.

"You know I'm getting married in 72 hours Fitz."

"I do know that."

Olivia took a deep breath. "We have to stop."

 _Here it comes._

"Don't look at me like that, please." She told him. His face made her want to jump into his arms but right now she was doing what she thought was the right thing.

"Liv. . I know what we did goes against both our values and beliefs but--"

Olivia was quick to cut him short. "Fitz please. It'll be easier if you let go, that way I can let go too."

He was silently cursing the universe for throwing this woman on his path.

He wants to give her what she wants which is to let go and he probably will if it means she'll be happy but right now it's just a tad bit difficult.

There were a lot of emotions involved.

"It's not that easy Livvie. I'm inlov--"

"Don't Fitz, please don't." Her eyes welled up.

"This is obviously difficult for you as well but even more so since you're the one getting married and not me."

"Let's just end it right now."

"Is that what you want?"

"Fitz.." Her voice broke. "What do you want me to say?"

He hated seeing her like this. Not being able to tell if she's more in a state of turmoil or remorse.

Whether he liked it or not, Olivia loved Tyler.

So maybe she loved him too but Tyler is the one she chose to be with. Tyler is the one she shares memories with and promised to marry.

"Okay." Fitz said almost in a whisper.

She stared at him as her tears started flowing freely.

He reached out and cupped her face. "I'm sorry for flipping your world upside down. I didn't think just how much my actions have affected you. You're the one that had to go home and face your fiancé with a quilty conscience. I was stupid to drag you into this sub reality where I thought we could be together even just for a little while without any complications. This decision shouldn't be so hard for me because you were never mine to begin with. That being said, I'm taking a step back and letting you go because you deserve to be happy. Go and get married Livvie and have the life you've always dreamed of."

Both of them were now in tears.

Something had to give. All those stolen moments they shared, where it seemed like nothing else mattered when they were together, simply wasn't enough.

So maybe it was set out that they had to cross paths in this lifetime. Maybe their souls were meant to dance for them to experience this otherworldly passion.

But now that dance has come to an end.

It wasn't meant to be. Not this time.

Or maybe they just weren't ready for each other just yet.

Fitz made the decision to let her go because of his love for her. All he wanted was for her to be happy and if that's being with Tyler than so be it.

But he knew one thing though. Had Olivia asked..he would've waited for her, for as long as he had to. He would've waited.

She didn't ask though and that hurt a little.

Again Fitz felt a wave of disappointment wash over him.

Disappointed that he allowed himself to feel things for a woman who was clearly unavailable.

Life was complicated and cruel.

Timing was a bitch.

He was now left with _what if's_ and _if only's._

"It's okay." Fitz said after their heartfelt embrace and wiped her tears away.

"Do I say goodbye now?" He chuckled faintly. Trying to lighten up the mood but it didn't work.

They stared in each other's eyes.

He was going to miss her. And she was going to miss him, even though she fought to admit it in order to stick by her decision to go ahead with the wedding.

Fitz pressed his lips to her forehead. He had his eyes closed as his lips lingered.

Her hands covered his which held her face.

Olivia pulled his hands from her face and kissed the inside of his palms.

Fitz gave her a sad smile.

"Goodbye Livvie."

"Bye Fitz."


	7. Chapter Six

5 hours before the wedding. .

For the past three days Olivia wasn't herself.

Her smile was gone.

She wasn't exactly acting like the typical bride-to-be.

There was no feeling of excitement or giddiness within her.

In fact, she just wanted to get this whole wedding over with.

She felt bad to have had such a mentality on her wedding day because Tyler didn't deserve that.

As Olivia sat in her hotel suite, surrounded by her two bridesmaids, her mind went back to Fitz saying goodbye.

This would happen often.

She would be going about her day, trying to get back to her normal routine..her normal life, and then the thought of him would just hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hellooo. Liv. Olivia!." Abby snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh..sorry."

"You good?"

"Yeah no of course, I'm great."

"You were a bit far away just now. Is the nerves finally kicking in?" Abby laughed and handed her a flute of champagne. "Take this. It should help."

"Thanks."

She listened to them talk about how great this day was going to be.

Putting on the biggest fake smile she could muster, Liv stood up.

"I'm just gonna go see how my parents are holding up."

They were all staying at the hotel which was also the wedding venue.

Abby smiled and replied, "Their only daughter is getting married in a few hours, I bet they're emotional wrecks."

"Probably, which is why I think I should check up on them."

"Okay. Just be back in time to start getting ready."

"Sure."

Wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, Olivia made her exit and headed down to her parents suite. She knew her father went out to pick up a few family members which was great because Olivia needed her mother.

Knocking a few times, her mother opened the door.

"Baby girl. Come on in."

"Hey mom."

Olivia walked straight to the bed and collapsed on it face down.

"Livvie? Are you okay?" Evelyn asked standing over her.

"No." Came the muffled replied.

Evelyn frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is there something wrong?"

Olivia didn't respond.

"Hey.. if you're feeling nervous about today that's fine." She ran her hand up and down Olivia's back. "But once you walk down that aisle and see that man standing there, waiting for you, you'll be just fine. All these nerves will wash away."

With Evelyn's hand on her daughter's back she could feel the thunderous pounding of her heart.

Her daughter wasn't one to get worked up like this.

"Livvie, you've got to relax. Just breathe and calm down. Today is going to be great. A joyous celebration."

Olivia turned around and sat up, legs crossed and hands in her lap she faced her mother.

"Mom I can't." She confessed with a hurt look on her face.

"What are you talking about honey? What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't do this. I can't go through with it. I can't marry Tyler." She was almost out of breath after her admission.

"Sweetheart it's just nerves. Shake it off, come on."

"No mom it's not. I'm serious. I can not marry Tyler. Not today, not ever."

"What do you mean you can't marry him Livvie? What does that mean?" Evelyn was confused to say the least.

"It means that I'm not ready settle down with him."

"Livvie you've got me confused now. You guys have been together forever. You love each other. What made you decide on this?"

"I.. It's complicated."

"Your wedding is in a few hours Olivia."

"I'm gonna call it off."

"What!?"

"I can't go through with it. I have to decide what's best for me and that's calling off the wedding."

"Okay seriously what is going on. Did you and Tyler have a fight?"

"No."

"Then what Olivia? What is happening right now?"

"Mom please.." Her voice broke.

"If you didn't want to marry him why didn't you say something months ago. Why wait until a few hours before you say your vows?"

"Because I wasn't being honest with myself and I took everyone else's feelings into consideration except my own. I was trying to avoid hurting Tyler and being judged by everyone in our lives including you and dad."

"Livvie, no one would've judged you if you're not ready for marriage."

Olivia shook her head, disagreeing. "It's not just that mom."

"Then what is it? Talk to me."

"You won't understand. You might even be ashamed to call me your daughter."

Now Evelyn's concern intensified.

"Olivia.. I'm your mother. You're my baby girl, my only child whom I love so so much. I could never be ashamed to call you my daughter." She reached out to hold her hand.

Silent tears rolled down Liv's face. She looked her mother in the eyes.

"I'm in love with another man."

It felt like her insides were being squeezed as she finally said the words out loud.

"I had an affair and I ended up falling in love." She continued due to her mother's silence.

"How long has it been going on?" Evelyn asked.

"Since September. I didn't set out to cheat on Tyler but I just.. It just happened. I met this intelligent, smart, wonderfully intriguing man and he just..I can't even explain it. When I'm with him the world around us disappears. There is no right and wrong. Just a private oasis of our own. I tried mom. I tried hard, so hard to not fall for him but I did and at times I wished we never met. I wished our paths never crossed because if it didn't then none of this would've happened. But it did." Olivia wiped her tears away.

"Livvie I'm.. speechless."

"The night I went home from my bachelorette party I asked to see him. We decided then to end it. I told him I was marrying Tyler and I pleaded with him to let me go because I wanted to do the right thing. So he did. He let go, but now, after cutting ties with him.. I miss him."

"Olivia you know this isn't right and it's not fair towards Tyler."

"I know that and I feel like a horrible person."

"So fix it."

"By doing what mom? You can't possibly expect me to go through with this wedding knowing I'm in love with someone else."

"You say you miss this man but Livvie, can you really miss something you never had?"

"No but I miss what we _almost_ had."

"Almost? And yet here you are. Hours away from getting married."

"You're disappointed in me." Liv stated sadly.

"Not in you but your actions. You could've ended your relationship with Tyler sooner if you knew you weren't in love with him anymore but you stayed with him while falling for another man. Now, I know you and I know you probably didn't mean for this to happen but to wait until your wedding day to break up with your fiancé is cold Olivia."

"I thought I could do it mom. I thought that if I get married I'd forget about him and continue to build my life with Tyler but I was wrong. I didn't realise just how hard I fell for him, until now. I can't seem to get him out of my head. His face, his voice. The way he notices literally everything about me, even the little things and the things I try to hide. He's attentive. He listens. He gets me and understands me on a level no one else is able to. He makes me super giddy and I'm just so comfortable around him."

Evelyn was shocked. Never has she heard Olivia talk that way about Tyler and they've been together for a long time.

She blinked a few of her own tears away. "You're really in love."

"I am."

Evelyn gave her daughter a hug because she could see that she needed it. Olivia was caught in a difficult situation and see needed her mother's support.

"Tyler won't take this well."

"I know."

"He loves you."

"We're just not meant to be. It was good while it lasted but unfortunately it turns out that he's not the one for me."

"Have you thought this through? I don't want you to make any decisions you'll end up regretting." Evelyn realises Olivia is her own person. A grown woman and she can't tell her what to do.

So if she was going to call off the wedding, Evelyn just wanted her to be sure. It's not easy ending a relationship with a man you loved for so long and was on the brink of marrying.

"It's all I've been thinking about so yes, I'm sure. Tyler will probably end up hating me but I can't blame him. It's what I deserve I guess. I'll just have to bear the consequences of my actions."

"Oh Livvie.." Evelyn squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Dad's gonna be upset isn't he?"

"Maybe, but this isn't about your dad or me or whoever. This about you and your happiness. Your future and what's best for you."

"I don't even know how to tell Tyler."

"Well time isn't exactly on your side here baby. So you gotta think and you gotta think fast."

"I'm going to go see him."

"What about all the guests..?"

"Let me just face Tyler first mom."

"Okay. Good luck. I don't love you any less because of this Livvie. You're my daughter. Besides, you're doing the right thing instead of going ahead into a marriage you don't want to be in. A loveless marriage based on lies and deceit is one of the most destructive things two people can find themselves in."

"Thank you momma. I love you too."

"Now go wash your face and take a moment to yourself before you go and see Tyler."

 **xxx**

Fitz had been a broken man since that night he said goodbye to Olivia.

It was final.

Their time together had run out.

She was starting a whole new chapter of her life with someone else and there was nothing that he could do about it because he respected her. He respected her choice.

Loving her wasn't the only reason he was accepting her choice but also he didn't want to be the reason for her life falling apart.

She would've had to face a lot of backlash from a lot of people if she had chosen him and he didn't want that for her.

He didn't want to bring her any heartache and pain.

Fitz chose to bury himself in work to keep his mind occupied and not think about Olivia 24/7.

Today Fitz didn't go to work. Instead he got up early, went to the gym then took his truck and went on a long drive around town with Booger.

He knew her wedding was today and he needed time on his own in order to come to terms that she'll be a married woman in a few hours.

The memory of her. Her kisses. Her touch. Her infectious laughter... He had to let all of that go in order to move forward.

But he was fighting a losing battle.

He had never fell so hard for a woman before.

She was one in a million and fuck it she couldn't be his.

Fitz got home from the drive and felt like he was suffocating because he was just reminded of all the amazing times they had there in his house.

In the bedroom, in the shower, on the couch, talking for hours in the kitchen while he cooked for her.

So much for clearing his mind.

Fitz contemplated sending her a text or even calling just to wish her well but ended up deciding against it.

Some time later Fitz's doorbell rang unexpectedly.

Booger was barking in the direction of the door as Fitz strolled to open it.

"Okay boy calm down. Go lay down, go." The dog trotted away.

He opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes.

She was supposed to be getting married. It's her wedding day!

It took him a second to register that Olivia had tears rolling down her face as she stood there looking vulnerable.

"Livvie, what's wrong? What happened?" He took her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door.

Through the tears she gave him a weak smile. "I chose you."

"No. Olivia.. You're supposed to be getting married."

"I can't."

"What about the wedding? What about Ty--"

She shut him up. "The wedding's off. I told him...about us."

"Livvie. ." He wrapped his arms around her securely. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

After he guided her to his couch and held her for some time he figured they needed to talk.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

"You just walked out of a 4 year long relationship. No matter what, that couldn't have been easy."

Olivia created a small space between them. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Of course I'm happy but I didn't give up anything for us to be together. You're the one that had to make some life changing decisions and I hate that. I hate that you had to do that all on your own."

"It was difficult but I just couldn't make the mistake of marrying a man that I'm not in love with."

"So how did he take it?"

Olivia released a deep sigh and shook her head. "Not well, obviously. I mean I knew he would be upset but..."

"But what?"

"He was furious. After I gave him the ring back he.." She broke eye contact.

"What Liv? Did he hurt you?" Fitz asked. His protective instincts kicking in immediately.

"No, but the way he lashed out at me.. I thought I could take it, his anger, but I couldn't so I just left. He was trying to come after me while causing a big scene. Luckily my mom interjected. She took me back to their suite but I told her that I couldn't be there. So I came here."

Fitz moved closer to her and held her hands in his. "I'm so sorry Livvie. This is why I chose to walk away when you asked. To avoid you any pain."

"It's okay Fitz. It's over now. I don't think I can go back to the house. In fact I don't think I can face anyone right now."

"You can stay here."

"Thank you."

"Eventually Tyler will probably be wanting to talk Livvie. You guys should have a decent talk in order to officially call it quits and move on from one another. Maybe not now because right now he needs time to heal his own pain of losing you."

"I have never seen him so hurt and upset but does it make me a cruel person that I don't regret my decision? It's not like I didn't love him but what I feel for you is just so much more and I couldn't start a life with him knowing that I'll never love him the way that I love you."

"Are you definitely sure that it's over between you guys? What if you have that talk and he's had a change of heart. What if he wants to work things out?"

"That's highly unlikely. Fitz are you doubting us all of a sudden? What, is the excitement of you wanting me over now that you've got me? Did I make a mistake by putting everything at stake to give us a chance?"

"No Olivia, please don't talk like that. I'm genuinely so happy to have you but we gotta be realistic here. Let's step outside of our little bubble and look at things from all angles. You have a very long history with Tyler and you'll most likely be facing a lot of pressure from family and friends trying to push you two back together. I just want you to be absolutely sure. Look I know how strongly we feel about each other and although we've been seeing each other for months, I can't expect you to just casually walk into an actual relationship with me after just ending an engagement. You need time. Time on your own to digest the turn your life just took. Time to make peace with the fact that you left your fiancé hours before your wedding. You need time with your family to talk things through, not that you owe them an explanation for your actions but because that's your family and they love you and I don't want there to be a rift between you because of the fact that you chose to be with me. I do love you, so much and I'll be here always but I think you need to just take a little time to yourself and I kinda think that I need to as well. Our relationship will be judged and tested by the harsh reality of life so I want us to be ready. Once we decide to make this work, we have to be ready. Rushing into a relationship now just because you broke things off with Tyler won't be helping. Physically, mentally and emotionally you have to be at peace to go into another relationship. So I want us to take things slow in order to really build a solid relationship that can withstand anything that gets thrown our way. I don't just want you to be my girlfriend but my best friend as well and for that we need a solid foundation."

"I just want to be with you..but you're right. I already kind of feel overwhelmed with everything that's been happening and I don't want us to move too fast only to run out of steam and fail. I want to appreciate what could have."

Fitz pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

She tipped her head down to meet his lips as they share an emotional kiss.

Fitz broke the kiss to stare into her eyes. "I'm so in love with you Livvie. I promise I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter Seven

Olivia took a deep breathe when she saw Tyler's car in her driveway.

She had just left her parents house after staying with them for the past two days.

After spending time with Fitz on what was supposed to be her wedding day, she left his place that same evening after a very fruitful conversation.

When she felt prepared enough she got out of the car and headed for the front door.

Olivia hadn't had any contact with Tyler since breaking up with him and now she had to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked bitterly upon seeing Olivia enter what used to be _their_ bedroom.

"I live here. ." She answered quietly.

"Then why haven't you been here for the past two days?"

"You were here?" Olivia asked surprised. "I figured you needed space."

"Yes, I was here. Waiting for you to tell me why you chose our wedding day to make a complete fool out of me. I bet you were with _him_ these past two days weren't you? Probably laughing at me."

Olivia sighed and shifted her phone in her hands. "No. I was staying at my parents house."

Tyler chuckled as if he didn't believe her.

"You're taking your stuff." She stated as she watched him empty his closet.

"What? Are you gonna ask me to stay?" Tyler asked. His voice filled with sarcasm.

Silence filled the room until Tyler dropped the clothes and looked directly at Olivia. "Was this whole relationship fake? How do I know this wasn't the first time you decided to cheat on me?"

"I didn't fake four years with you Ty.. You know I loved you. We loved each other, and no, I have never cheated on you before."

"I really can't believe anything that's coming out of your mouth right now. Why Olivia? I thought we were happy. I would've given you the world, you know that. Was I not man enough for you??"

"We were happy and you were great which is why I felt horrible when I started developing feelings for another man. I tried to stop it because I knew I loved you. I was so conflicted. I--"

"How can you just fall in love with another man so quickly if you supposedly loved me?" He cut her off mid sentence, moving away from the closet.

"I didn't ask for it, it just happened. Look I'm sure you don't want to hear this at all but from the moment I met him we sort of just clicked. Although there wasn't an instant connection at the time but further down the road we started talking and.. Ugh, I don't know, I just can't really describe it. It was never my intention to be disloyal and unfaithful to you, I swear.. But I couldn't stop what I was feeling for this man. It was deeper than anything I've ever felt before, I'm so sorry."

"So why play me for a fool? Why didn't you say something sooner? Why the hell did you make me believe that we would be getting married?"

"I didn't have the heart to break things off with you because I knew how much it would've hurt you. So I thought that if I went through with the wedding that I'd be able to forget about the other guy and do right by you."

"Do you have any idea how serious marriage is!? You were about to make me look like a joke by starting our marriage on a fucking lie!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing okay! I didn't want to disappoint anyone or cause a stir amongst our families. But on our wedding day I just couldn't keep lying to myself anymore. It would've been wrong of me to stay with you as I was still trying to figure out what I really wanted. If was going to marry you I had to be in it with my entire heart and soul."

"YOU EMBARRASSED ME!!"

"And I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry Tyler."

"Four years. Four fucking years and you just threw it away for a guy who gave you a little attention and a good fuck." The words left Tyler's mouth like venom. "I could tell you were different. You just wasn't yourself. We barely had sex anymore. I fucking knew something was up but I chose to ignore it. How fucking stupid of me."

Olivia decided to bite her tongue and stay quiet. He was angry and he needed to let that out.

On their wedding day she chose to run away from the confrontation. But now she had to face him. They needed to talk things through.

So she was willing to take it.

All the the yelling, the ugly words, the insults.. She was going to take it because she could only imagine what it must feel like being in his position.

"AND WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY ANYWAY?? DO I KNOW HIM??" He shouted angrily at her.

"What does it matter anyway. It won't make any difference."

"FUCK YOU OLIVIA!"

Olivia winched when Tyler broke the bedside lamp.

"You didn't tell me how long." He said breathing heavily, nostrils flaring.

"What?"

"How long have you been sleeping around with this guy?"

"...a few months. ."

"A few months?"

"It started in September."

"Wow." He let out a twisted laugh. "I never expected this from you."

"You should probably finish up." Olivia replied quietly and tried to make her way out before feeling Tyler's hand on her wrist, spinning her around with force.

"Where do you think you're going? Are you ashamed now all of a sudden and now you're trying to hide away?"

"You're busy. We can talk when you've finished up in here." She answered calmly but she felt a sting from his grip on her arm.

"Oh no, we're talking now. Did you fuck him in our bed?"

His grip tightened. "I asked you a damn question! DID YOU FUCK THAT SON OF A BITCH IN THE BED THAT I SLEPT IN?"

Olivia didn't recognise the man in front of her as anger overcame him.

She remembered how Tyler had became less threatened by other men looking at her as their relationship progressed because he trusted her and knew their relationship was strong. But now that she confessed to cheating he became a whole other person. Not that she blamed him.

"No." She whimpered.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not."

She really wasn't. Having Fitz in her house would've made her feel even worse. Therefore it was just easier getting together at his place.

"Tyler you're hurting me."

He ignored her cry. "I thought you were different."

"I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me."

"Stop apologizing because you're not sorry. You got rid of me only to be with your little side piece. Actually, you should hate yourself."

"I am genuinely sorry Ty. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. What we had was real but it just wasn't meant to be. We aren't the same two people who fell in love years ago."

"You just decided all on your own that it wasn't meant to be so you can continue fucking him without feeling bad about yourself."

"Please let go of my arm."

He stared at her with rage but removed his hand.

"You know what? Fuck it. I bet you're gonna do the same to this guy. Keep him around until you get bored and magically develope feelings for someone else. I don't even want to see your face ever again. As soon as I leave this house with all my belongings, you're no one to me. You won't exist to me. We're done."

Olivia stayed silent, nodded and exited the room.

Much later after Tyler had left, Olivia just felt emotionally drained so she went to lie down and eventually fell asleep.

 **xxx**

An entire week later Olivia arrived back in town feeling a lot better after all the drama.

She went completely awol for a whole week.

Olivia literally shut down the world around her by escaping to a spa and wellness resort.

She needed to clear her mind and build up her spirits. Decompress. Rejuvenate. Revitalise.

She could finally face the people around her without feeling guilty about her recent decision making.

It was clear to her that she did Tyler wrong but what she felt and experienced with Fitz in all those stolen moments together was so much more powerful than anything she's felt for Tyler and she couldn't just ignore that.

So she wasn't going to feel guilty. Leaving Tyler was the better choice.

They were no longer deeply in love whether Tyler wanted to admit it or not.

They were just comfortable with each other.

There wasn't any passion. No fire. Nothing special.

They could've probably tried to work on their relationship and bring the fire back but to Olivia, nothing could match the intensity Fitz brought.

So, ending things with Tyler was just better.

She already cheated on him with Fitz and the lie would've ruined them anyway had she chose to marry him.

Now he could go out and find himself someone who made him feel the same way Fitz made her feel.

No matter what anyone's opinion was on how wrong she was, this was her mistake to make.

She chose to leave Tyler not just for Fitz but for herself. She wanted to experience a life changing kind of love and that wasn't happening with Tyler.

So even if things don't work out between her and Fitz then it would've been the best mistake she's ever made.

"Gosh, finally!" Abby said as Olivia opened the door for her. "I was here two days in a row and you weren't home. I called and texted you everyday but received no answer. I went to your parents and visited the spa but no one knew about your whereabouts."

"Hello to you too Abigail. I was out of town for a few days." She replied casually, allowing Abby inside.

"Out of town? Liv I haven't seen or spoken to you since..."

"The wedding." Liv finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I needed time alone."

"No shit. So..you and Tyler. Are you DONE done?"

"We're not getting back together."

"You guys seemed fine though. We were all excited to see you getting married after all these years. What happened?"

"Tyler didn't tell you guys?" They were all friends with each other so she assumed he would've been telling everyone she cheated.

"No. He's not talking to any of us. I don't know about the others but he blocked my number."

"You're my best friend. He probably thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"I was unfaithful in our relationship. I cheated on Tyler with another man and fell in love with him."

Abby straightened up in her seat on the couch.

"Not what you were expecting was it?"

"Honestly, no. I'm not judging though, and not just because you're my friend but because I've been there as well. Not that I had to cancel a wedding but nonetheless."

"I would've went through with the wedding Abby but I just couldn't live in a lie for the rest of my life and it would've been unfair to Tyler if I had gotten married to him with my heart not in it."

"So..you really love this other guy?"

"I'm in love with him. I don't know..he just came out of nowhere and turned my world upside down."

"Yeah I can tell. Your whole face just lit up." Abby smiled.

"Thank you for your friendship Abby. I'm sorry for not letting you in but this was something that I had to deal with on my own."

"I understand. Are you really okay Liv?" Abby asked with compassion.

"I am yes. After my week at the wellness resort, I have made peace with everything's that happened. Now I'm just looking to do what's best for me."

"I'm glad. It couldn't have been easy for you to have your heart in two different places."

"It was exhausting and I hated myself."

"Well I can see that you're doing much better now, you look great."

Olivia's hair was completely black. A change from her usual dark chocolate brown shade.

"Thanks."

"So, you and the other guy.."

"We're not exactly together at the moment. Right now we're just taking time to ourselves, separately, just to make sure that we want this..us, together. And if we are sure then we gotta be ready and fully prepared to venture into a new relationship."

"That's wise."

"Yeah.."

"I hope everything works out for you. You deserve to be happy Liv and you're allowed to love who you love. Don't let anyone stand in the way of your happiness."

Olivia smiled appreciatively. "I love you Abby."

"I love you too lady."

The two of them spent most of the day catching up, talking about nothing in particular.

Later that night Liv got settled in bed and decided to give Fitz a call.

"Hi."

 _"Wow it feels great to hear your voice. Hi."_

Olivia smiled into the phone. "It's been awhile hasn't it. How are you?"

 _"I'm good..busy. Just took on another project at work. You?"_

"Great. I went away for a bit."

 _"Yeah? Where'd you go?"_

"The perfect hideaway to relax and unplug."

 _"Sounds nice. So you're okay, you're doing better?"_

"Yes. I feel better."

 _"That's great."_

"When I got home from my parents a week ago Tyler was here at the house, packing up his things."

 _"How did that go? Did you talk?"_

"More or less. I mean obviously he was angry, everything that happened was still raw. He wanted answers. At first he was calm and everything but then he started throwing things and yelling at me. I just took it because I thought it would make him feel better. I kinda deserved it."

 _"Liv, did he hurt you?"_

"No."

 _"Are you sure?"_

She didn't reply immediately.

 _"Olivia?"_

"He didn't really hurt me. He just stopped me from leaving when I wanted to give him a few minutes to calm down. He grabbed my wrist but I was fine Fitz. If anything his words is what hurt the most."

 _"If he wants to be angry and hurt someone then he should have a go at me. I'm the guilty party, I should be held accountable. I ruined your relationship. He had no right treating you like that."_ Fitz was seething at the thought of Tyler hurting her.

"Hey..relax. Like I said, I'm okay."

 _"Have you seen him again?"_

"No, according to him I'm nonexistent. But I'm over it Fitz, really. I have found peace within myself. I admit what I did to him was wrong but I don't regret falling in love with you. I think everyone should have a chance in their lifetime to really truly love someone with with a fiery passion. I got that chance with you and selfish as it may sound, I don't regret acting on it. Though that doesn't mean that I didn't love Tyler. We had great times together and I appreciate what he did for me during our time together."

 _"I could thank my mother a thousand times over for sending me to your spa that day. Meeting you is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

"Are you getting all soppy on me now?"

 _"Okay go ahead, make fun of me."_ Fitz laughed.

"What are you doing right now?"

 _"I was actually working on a few presentations for a client when you called._ "

"Do you always bring your work home with you?"

" _Sometimes I can think more freely when I'm at home than at the office._ _So when did you get back from your little vacation?"_

"This morning. I was barely home for five minutes when Abby showed up here. It felt good to talk to someone about everything that's been going on though. She was so amazing and supportive and non judgmental."

 _"It's always good to have those kind of friends."_

"Am I keeping you from your work?"

 _"No, come on..I like talking to you and we haven't spoken in quite a while."_

"I like talking to you too. Hey how's Booger?"

 _"He's fine. He got himself in a lot of trouble the other day._ _When we were visiting my mom the neighbours cat was walking through the yard and Booger chased the thing while simultaneously wrecking mom's garden."_

"Oh no."

 _"Yeah so now he's banned from her property."_ Fitz said through hilarious laughter.

"Fitz that's not funny." She replied lightheartedly.

 _"Hey at least I promised to repair all damages."_

"Good and teach your dog some manners."

 _"Booger is a free spirit."_

"You're crazy."

 _"Crazy about you."_

"I want to give us a chance Fitz. I want to be with you. I'm certain about that but I think I have to be single for a little while longer just to get my head straight because I know for a fact that any relationship between us will be taking a lot of strain from outside factors."

 _"You should see how big my smile is right now and yes of course I'm okay with you taking your timw with this. There's no rush from my side. We have time Livvie. I can't wait to get to know all the layers there is to Olivia Pope."_

"So do you think we can make this work? Like for real?"

 _"I know we can. I'm serious about you and I don't plan on giving up on you no matter what. You made some major decisions for us to happen so just know that I'm all in._ _Oh and just so you know, I can't wait to have this conversation with you in person."_

"It'll be kinda nice to see your face again." Liv said with a little humour.

 _"Well whenever you're ready, remember I'll be here."_

"You should get back to work."

 _"Yeah.."_ He sounded like he would've preferred spending his night talking to her instead.

"Goodnight Fitz."

 _"Goodnight Liv. Thanks for the call. Hey I'm allowed to call or text you whenever, right_?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course."

 _"Good. I'll try not to be nuisance." Fitz_ chuckled the added, "Night Livvie."

They ended their call, both grinning widely.

Everything was going to work out. Or at least she hoped it would.


	9. Chapter Eight

**_One month later. . ._**

Olivia was enjoying her time as a single woman.

It wasn't just the point of being single but more so of having alone time. Time to herself to just be. She never made it a point to celebrate being single.

She used this time to to think with clarity.

Over the past month she had been in constant contact with Fitz whether it was by a phone call or texts, and it felt nice.

He wasn't pressuring her into anything. In fact, he never even brought up their "relationship" status.

Instead he chose to use the time to get to know more of her. So their late night phone calls would consist of some interesting childhood stories about one another, discussing their families and friends, and hilarious laughter at their own corny jokes.

Today was the day they would be seeing each other for the first time since the day Olivia cancelled her wedding and broke up with Tyler.

Fitz asked her out on an official date and she happily agreed.

Olivia couldn't hide her giddiness all day. She was in a great mood at work, sporting a permanent smile.

With Fitz it was the same. He was the happiest anyone has seen him in a while.

"Liv he's going to be there soon, could you just decide on what to wear already?"

"Abby you're not being helpful."

"I'm being super helpful by making sure you're not late."

Liv was on FaceTime with Abby while browsing through her closet.

"Ugh. He could've just told me where we were going, it would've made it a lot easier for me to pick an outfit."

"Hey will you stop freaking out over nothing? He most likely wants tonight to be great which is why he's being so secretive. Just get dressed and be prepared for a lovely evening."

"I haven't been on a first date in forever Abby and this one is different. I want to look nice, okay."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure your prince charming won't care what you're wearing because you'll be staring into each other's eyes all night long...and make out, probably."

"I'm gonna hang up now. I have 30 minutes to get dressed and do my hair. Goodbye."

"Bye Liv. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks Abby." She replied and ended their call.

At exactly 6pm sharp her doorbell chimed announcing Fitz's arrival.

She was still busy putting on her accessories.

Again she heard the doorbell.

After about 5 minutes Olivia rushed downstairs, looking date night ready.

"I'm coming!" She yelled on her to way the door.

Fixing herself in the mirror above the side table in the hallway, she took a breathe then opened the door.

"Hi." Liv smiled brightly.

Fitz took her in. His eyes doing a full body scan of the breathtaking woman standing in front of him.

"Hi." Finally he grinned. Looking into her eyes as if it was the first time he's seeing her.

"Sorry that you had to wait so long."

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You're looking pretty incredible yourself. Is it not too much though?" Liv asked looking down at her outfit.

Fitz flashed a crooked smile her way. "No, it's perfect."

They stood in silence. Liv wearing an amused expression at Fitz who seemed to be in a daze as he just stared at her.

"Are those for me?" She asked, bringing him back to reality.

Fitz had completely forgotten about the flowers in his hand. He just couldn't stop staring at Olivia's gorgeous face.

"Oh sorry, yes. These are in fact for you. I hope you like them." Fitz said as Olivia accepted the arrangement of white and yellow roses.

"They're beautiful Fitz. Thank you." She beckoned him to step inside.

"I like your new hair color. It suits you." He complemented her as she placed the roses in a vase.

"I changed it when I went on my little getaway."

Olivia turned to face him only to see Fitz looking around her home.

Of course. This was his first time actually stepping foot inside of her home.

His previous visits was only him dropping her off.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. It looks nice. Very cosy."

"Thanks. I'm ready to go." She smiled and Fitz stepped forward taking her into his arms.

They held on to one another in a comforting embrace.

"I've missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"I've missed you too."

In the car Olivia couldn't hold back the question any longer. "So where are we going?"

"If I didn't tell you before, what makes you think I'd tell you now?" He chuckled.

"Fitz.. we're already on our way there, you might as well tell me."

"Not happening."

"You're no fun." Liv replied in a light, playful tone.

"Don't you like surprises?"

"No."

Fitz laughed at her incredulous reaction.

"Okay I'll tell you one thing; the place where I'm taking you is about an hour's drive away."

"Soo not here in the city?"

"Just outside of the city yes. You'll like it, I promise."

He kept his gaze on her.

 _She's beautiful._

"You should probably keep your eyes on the road Mr Grant."

Fitz continued staring at her. This time with a happy grin.

Olivia could feel the heat rising in her face. She was blushing.

"You're so pretty." Fitz said sounding amazed then slowly shifted his gaze away from her.

 **xxx**

Fitz killed the engine as they reached their destination.

A lovely yet quirky little town right outside of the city just as he mentioned. It had a lot happening. From cute to upscale restaurants, one or two craft breweries, little art galleries and different kind of bar's.

"You ready?"

Olivia nodded excitedly.

Fitz being the gentleman that he is, went around the car to open her door. "Let's go."

With her arm looped through his they headed towards one of Fitz's favourite places. An Italian restaurant with a great vibe.

"Oh my gosh it smells amazing in here. So I assume it's not your first time dining here?"

"You're right. My mom had her birthday dinner out here last year and I just fell in love with the food and the vibe of this place."

"Well I can't wait to get a taste of their cuisine."

After a while they ordered and enjoyed their alcoholic beverage of choice as they waited on their food to arrive.

"You should try having a glass of wine every now and then."

Fitz chuckled placing down his scotch. "I don't hate wine. It's just so..soft."

"Because you're such a strong man." Liv replied, playfully mocking him.

"Oh come on." He acted hurt. "It's not even like that. I'm just not into it."

"You don't appreciate it...the taste and the texture. It's actually pretty amazing."

"Well the various components that you find in a good scotch is just as amazing. You do know I actually do drink wine right? Just not very often and since you're drilling me, why don't you exchange your beloved wine for some of the good stuff every now and then?"

"I think it's because I had a very harsh introduction to strong alcohol when I was younger."

"Is that a story I'll get to hear?" He asked intrigued.

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Come on. I won't laugh."

"Of course you will."

"Try me."

Olivia smiled and narrowed her eyes at him to see whether he was playing with her but went on to tell her story anyway.

By the end of it Fitz really tried to hold back his laughter but ended up failing miserably.

"I'm so sorry Liv but that's hilarious."

"I vowed never to drink that shit again."

"Yeah it's probably for the best." He laughed even more.

"Shut up."

Olivia had to admit that it was actually pretty funny and joined in on his laughter.

"Okay give me that." She held out her hand for his drink.

With raised eyebrows he looked at her. "After what you just told me, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm a big girl now, I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, I wanna see why you'd be crazy enough to prefer scotch over some good quality wine."

"Okay but just one sip."

"Oh so you don't like to share?" She asked smartly as she took the glass from him.

"Not my scotch no."

Olivia brought the glass to her lips and shrugged. "You'll get over it."

Fitz found her little attitude too cute.

Olivia did the whole 'swirl, smell, sip and swallow'.

"And?" He asked looking at the small frown on her face.

"It's actually not horrible." She said handing the drink back to him.

"Not horrible?"

"It's a lot better than from what I can remember."

"But you still don't like it?"

She chuckled. "Maybe if there was some ice in it? I dunno.."

Fitz preferred his scotch neat.

The waitress finally showed up with their food which earned pleasurable moans from both Fitz and Liv.

"Ooh this looks _so_ good." Liv said eyeing her plate.

Dinner was great.

Olivia enjoyed every bite and Fitz was just glad that she actually liked his choice of restaurant.

She wanted to pitch in when the bill came but Fitz straight up refused.

He helped her into her coat as they left the restaurant.

"I know the air is pretty chilly but would you like to take a stroll?"

"That's a great idea considering the amount of food that I just ate."

"C'mon." He held out his arm and she latched on to it.

Olivia took in their surroundings. "For a small town this place is still so lively. It's a different kind of buzz compared to the city though."

"Yeah it's great. The people out here is super friendly as well."

"Where's that music coming from?"

"Probably the jazz bar just down the street."

"So everything's happening in this one street?"

"Mostly. Although there's a few other stores and places of entertainment in the surrounding area."

They strolled leisurely down the street and turned the corner until the building across the street caught Olivia's eye.

"What's happening over there?" She pointed in the direction of people streaming in and out of the entrance.

"I don't know. Wanna go and check it out?"

"Sure."

The place was called "Lost Paradise".

They entered into what looked like a little wonderland of fun. A large food court which held donut stands, coffee shops, juice bar's, pop up stores and candy bar's. Then further along there was a small gaming arcade and the main attraction, an ice-skating rink.

"Woah." Fitz said sounding bewildered.

They decided to walk around for a bit.

"Since we didn't have dessert back at the restaurant, would you like to have a donut?" He asked with a grin.

"How about we share one since I'm still kinda full."

"Okay. C'mon, you choose." He guided her body in front of him at the counter. His hands resting on her sides as he looked over her shoulder into the display of delicious treats.

"They all look so yummy. Umm okay, I think I'm gonna take...wait no." Liv quickly changed her mind leaving Fitz in chuckles.

"Okay, how about the Nutella one?" She asked Fitz.

"Are you sure this time?"

Olivia laughed at his joke. "Yes."

"Okay let's get that one and two waters. Or do want something else to drink?"

"No, water is fine."

It didn't take them long to find an empty table to sit at.

A group of 20 year olds passed them with ice skates in their hands. Liv reclined back in her chair and watched them talking excitedly.

She glanced over at Fitz and said, "I have never had the guts to go ice-skating."

"I have actually done it a couple of times. Especially with my sister's two girls."

"So you're the fun uncle?"

"I am. Wait so what do you mean you've never had the guts? Do you find it scary?"

"Not scary I'm just afraid to fall flat on my face."

"Everyone falls down on their first try."

"What if I fall and break a leg or an arm?"

"If you've ever been rollerblading or rollerskating it's not much different, both involve skating motions to propel the body forward."

Olivia smiled widely at him and said, "You're getting all technical on me now."

"Why don't we give it a try? You might even end up having a lot of fun."

He could see her hesitating.

"I'll show you how to do it." Fitz assured her.

"How do I know you're any good?"

"There's only one way to find out but Liv you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It does look like fun though."

"It is."

"Okay, I'm in but you gotta take it easy on me."

"Promise."

 **xxx**

"Are you having second thoughts Liv?"

They had to step onto the icy surface but Olivia wouldn't move.

"Give me a minute."

"Okay."

They watched the other people enjoying themselves and being carefree. Some being a lot better at skating then others, but everyone having a good time nonetheless.

"Alright I think I'm ready."

Slow and cautiously Fitz guided them onto the ice.

He circled her so that they were facing each other while holding hands. Of course Olivia had a death grip on his hands.

"Just go with me." He advised as he slowly moved himself backwards, pulling her with him.

"Shit." Liv yelped when she lost her balance but Fitz was quick to pull her body into his chest.

"Hey I got you. Just relax and don't look down at your feet."

It took Olivia some time to become comfortable on the ice. She almost fell over more than a couple of times but Fitz would catch her every time and they would crack up. He was an excellent instructor plus he made things fun.

After a while he held her securely in his arms, hugging her from behind, as they glided along the ice rink. And every now and then he would create space between them and push her slightly ahead then he'd skate past her to catch her from the front.

"It's not that bad is it?" Fitz asked as the two of them skated hand in hand..at Olivia's pace of course.

"No, I might actually want to do this again." She laughed.

He smirked at her. "Does the instructor get any praise for his efforts?"

"Please, I'm just naturally talented. I can do anything."

"Wow. Well in that case I don't think you need to hold my hand seeing as you're so talented and whatnot."

"Don't you dare let go."

"You got this." Fitz continued and dropped her hand. He skated further away from her and doubled over in laughter as Olivia shot him an evil glare.

"Get back here."

"I don't think I will."

"Fitz!"

Olivia didn't move a muscle. She was too afraid that she'll bump into the people skating around her.

A young male instructor, who offered guidance and help to struggling newbies saw Olivia's distressed look and swooshed over to her.

 _"Hey, looks like you could do with some help Miss."_

In no time Fitz was right there by her side. "She's good."

Liv bit the inside of her cheek to prevent a laugh from escaping her throat. "Thanks though." She said as the guy skated away.

"I'm sorry. I was just fooling around."

"You should be sorry."

"I'll make it up to you." Fitz replied apologetically.

"Oh yeah, how?"

He smiled softly and dipped his head down. His lips met hers and they shared a sweet, quick kiss. Keeping in mind that there's kids skating around them.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Definitely."

"It's getting late I think we should head out."

"Yeah you're right. Hey Fitz?"

"Mhm?"

"I had a really good time."

"Me too. You're kinda fun or whatever." He joked, causing her to break into a fit of giggles.

 **xxx**

The drive back home to the city was a relaxed one.

Fitz walked Olivia up to her doorstep where they faced each other with matching smiles.

"Thanks again for tonight Fitz. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you had a good time. C'mere." He tugged her towards him and enveloped her small frame into a hug.

Olivia inhaled his strong yet comforting scent of cologne.

They parted slightly only to go in for a kiss.

Sensually their tongues dueled. His hands gripping her waist. Her's getting lost in his hair.

Breathing was becoming difficult so they broke the kiss.

"Goodnight Livvie." Fitz pressed the sweetest kiss to her temple.

"Goodnight. Let me know when you get home."

"Will do. See you."

"Bye Fitz."


	10. Chapter Nine

"Hey mom."

"Fitzgerald, I haven't seen you in a week."

"I know, I've been busy lately."

"Do you have the day off? You never stop by so early."

"No I'm heading to the office a little later." Fitz answered, sinking into the couch. "How are you though?"

"Apart from your father working on my nerves, I'm doing quite well."

"What did he do this time?" Fitz laughed.

"I just want him to take it easy and eat healthy, like the doctor advised him to but he never listens. He acts like that firm will fall apart without him there."

"Ma he enjoys what he does and he really doesn't do much. He's basically taken the role of adviser to everyone else. We still learn a lot from him. Let him work. Trust me, if he's gonna be at home 24/7 he'll just annoy you even more because he'll be restless. You know him."

"He's 68. We should be spending our time together sitting on the porch with our grandchildren."

"You don't have a porch."

"Shut up boy."

Fitz erupted into laughter.

"Could you talk to him though?"

"You want me to tell him to retire?"

"Not exactly but just hint at the idea."

"Mom I think Bri would do a much better job at that. You know how close those two are. He'll listen to her. Anyway, I actually came here to talk to you about something else."

"I'm listening."

"So, remember that time I told about this incredible woman that I met and whom I liked but she was already taken?"

Helen looked at him, her mind pondering. "The one that was engaged, right?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"So she um.. She didn't get married."

"And you know this how?... Fitz, please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going. You didn't, did you?"

His body language gave him away and Helen knew.

"Fitz.. I thought that you said you'd stay away. Did you really go after her knowing she was engaged?"

"I did keep my distance. But then she wanted to talk. She wanted answers..about the kiss and- Look, we couldn't deny our chemistry."

"So you two had an affair?"

"I hate that word but I guess..I mean she was still very much engaged. And I know you're probably disappointed in me but I couldn't just stay away. Neither of us could, although we were both very much aware of how wrong it was of us. But whenever we were together we didn't think. We just wanted to have that..that bit of time together where we could be just us."

"Both of you were wrong amd should've known better. What about the poor man that thought he was about to marry the woman of his dreams? What about their families? Fitz it wasn't just about the two of you. What you did affected so many other people."

"We did a terrible thing, I know. But what we had was beyond just lust or infatuation. We actually fell in love and even though I knew that she might end up marrying him, I still couldn't put a stop to what we had. She made me feel things that I've never felt before. Ma, you know how much I care about other people's feelings but this time, I only took my own feelings into consideration and I acted on it. I fell hard for this woman that I dreamed about the possibility of us..together even though I knew at the time that the possibility of that was impossible. I loved her so much that when she asked me just days before her wedding to let her go, I did. The decision was hard as hell but I wanted her to be happy. I never once asked her to break off her engagement. I couldn't. I had no right to ask her to give everything up. She did that on her own. She ended their relationship because she felt exactly how I felt."

Helen was taken aback at her son's confession. Never had she seen him like this. So, in love.

"So you only ended things a few days before her wedding?"

"...Yes. But then she didn't go through with the wedding."

"What happened then? Did you two just continue this thing between you?"

"No. We talked and decided that it would be best if we just gave each other room to breathe. We gave each other time to figure out what we wanted. Obviously she felt terrible for what she did to him so she wasn't just going to continue sleeping with me. She's not a monster."

"When did all of this transpire?"

"By the end of last year."

"What happened when you decided to give each other space?"

"After the first month of not seeing each other, I knew what I wanted and so did she. We wanted to be together. So I asked her out as a single woman and took her on a real date. We've been together for two months now."

A short silence fell over them.

"I'm happy mom." Fitz said earnestly.

"I'm just.. Okay, first of all, I won't be standing in your way. I actually am happy for you. You fell in love and that's great.."

"But?"

"But that doesn't mean that I'm happy about the initial affair that you two had. You hurt a lot of people along the way. Just magine yourself in that other man's position."

"Look mom I'm not denying the hrt and pain that we've caused but we were two people in love and she's the most incredible woman that I've ever met. Yes, I felt horrible everytime we had to step out of our little bubble and she had to return to her fiancé. I didn't like the sneaking around and neither did she but we couldn't stay away."

The front door had opened 5 minutes ago but they were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even take note until Brianna stepped into the living room after having heard part of their conversation.

"Really Fitz? How stupid can you be?"

"Brianna. What are you doing here?" He asked taken by surprise by his sisters presence.

"Bri did you really just eavesdrop on a private conversation I was having with your brother?" Helen gave her a pointed look.

"I just stopped by to get the girls tennis shoes that they left here but what the hell Fitz? Going after a woman who's engaged? That's not how I know you."

"I don't have to explain myself to you Brianna."

"So you two thought it was okay to play her fiancé for the fool while sleeping around behind his back? What does that say about her as woman?"

Fitz kept his cool and stood up. "Mom I think I'm gonna go."

Brianna again spoke up. "Do you really think it's going to work out between you two? She cheated on her fiancé! Once the excitement of being with you winds down, what makes you think she won't just hop on to her next target? Don't be so damn stupid Fitz!"

"You've always been such a know-it-all and as far as I'm concerned I didn't ask for your approval or opinion of our relationship. Let me rather leave before I say something to you that I can't take back." Fitz replied and was about to make his exit but his sister stopped him.

"A know-it-all? I'm just stating the obvious."

"ENOUGH!" Helen yelled at them. "Brianna what is wrong with you? Fitz is a grown man. You don't get to tell him what to do and what not to do. His in charge of his own life. If he's made mistakes, that's on him and only him. There's no need to make him feel bad about it."

"Mom how can you be okay with this? Having an affair with that woman? He was selfish. He didn't care about her fiancé at all."

"I'm not saying I'm okay with it but I also don't see why I should give him a hard time about it. No one can help who they fall in love with. If he's happy then I'm happy for him."

"Of course. Your golden boy can never do anything wrong."

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breathe before responding, "This isn't about me is it? It's about your husband and his little assistant going away on all those business trips together isn't it? If you have issues in your own marriage you sort that shit out with your husband but don't come at me or badmouth Olivia! You don't even know her so you better keep her damn name out of your mouth!"

"This has nothing to do with Jack!! He would never cheat on me!"

"Yeah sure. That's why he didn't show up at the twins school play and chose to work late instead. You act like your marriage is so damn perfect well you can stop pretending. You're doing a terrible job at faking it."

"Fitz!" Helen's tone was harsh. "Stop this, right now. Both of you!"

Brianna and Fitz shot each other icy glares.

"You will not be disrespecting and tearing each other down in this house."

"I gotta go. I'll call you mom." Fitz said and left.

He went to the office and buried himself in work in order to blow of some steam.

 **xxx**

Fitz came home later that day to find Liv's car in his driveway.

He smiled at the thought of seeing her after the day he had.

He got out of his car and walked up to the drivers side of hers.

Olivia rolled down her window when she saw him approaching.

Bending down, he grinned at her. "You know, you wouldn't have to sit out here if you'd just take the key I offered to you."

"I'm only here because you sounded stressed on the phone this afternoon."

"I told you I just had a lot of work to do."

"And I still don't believe that story." Liv replied giving him a tender smile.

He chuckled. "Are you planning on getting out of the car?"

Liv rolled her window up and exited the car.

"Damn."

"What?" She asked but soon noticed his eyes roaming her body.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Now come on, let's get inside."

"Should I make dinner?" Liv asked as they walked into the house.

"Later. Right now I want my Livvie."

He hugged her from behind and pressed soft kisses along her neck.

"What happened today?" She asked leading them to the couch.

Fitz took a deep sigh which drew a frown from Liv.

"That bad?"

"I got into a fight with my sister."

"Oh.."

"Can we not talk about it right now?"

"If you don't feel like talking about it then okay."

"It's not that. I just.. It's going to upset you Livvie."

"So you fought because of me?"

"You, our relationship, some other issues.."

"We knew not everyone would approve of us or the way we got together."

"I was telling my mom about you and Brianna overheard then she lashed out at me and I said some things about her marriage and her husband. It was just a mess."

"She's still your sister though."

"That doesn't give her the right to judge you without even knowing you and damn sure don't need her approval on our relationship. My mother didn't even throw a tantrum. She listened and gave her honest opinion but nevertheless she's happy for me. She's happy that you make me happy."

Olivia gave him a faint smile. "Are you going to talk things through with your sister?"

"I don't know.. I'm just so frustrated with her at the moment."

"I understand. She's your sister, you expected a little more support."

"Exactly. Anyway, I don't care. I love you and I'm happy with you. If she can't put her feelings aside and be happy for me then that's too bad. I'm not letting you go."

He pulled her into his lap and held her face in his hands. "I'm not gonna allow anyone to come between us, ever."

"You're sexy when you get all worked up."

"Yeah?" He smirked and pulled her down for a kiss.

They kissed for a good few minutes with Fitz's hands exploring Olivia's body, finding the zipper of her dress and pulling it down.

"Upstairs." Liv said, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue.

Effortlessly Fitz got up with Liv in his arms and carried her upstairs bridal style.

He tossed her on the bed and tugged on her dress until it slid from her body, leaving Olivia in her lace underwear.

"Fuck you're so beautiful."

He mounted her and they kissed hungrily. Tongue sucking, lip biting, spit strings..it was intense.

Liv worked on unbuttoning his jeans.

When they were both finally completely naked Fitz slipped his two fingers inside of her. Moving it in and out at a quick pace.

Olivia released a pleasing moan as his fingers explored every nook and slid through every fold.

Her stomach tensed when Fitz started rubbing her clit with eagerness and intensity.

"Cum for me baby." He said, watching her mouth fell open from pleasure.

Liv's body shivered as she spilled her juices all over his hand.

Fitz stalked down on her body and licked every single drop which aroused Liv even more.

"Mmm you taste so fucking good." His hot breathe on her core drove Liv wild.

"Baby please...please fuck me." She craved him.

Fitz decided to tease her so he pressed feather light kisses on her throbbing center.

"Fiiitz..please."

He grinned as he brought himself up and hovered over her body.

"Patience my darling." He said then proceeded to spit on his fingers to lubricate the tip of his cock.

Fitz switched positions and Liv straddled him. He slowly guided his hardened member into her.

Olivia was tight and had to adjust to him before they settled into a synchronising rhythm.

Fitz groaned and fell back on the bed as Liv rode on his cock with skill.

She palmed his chest with both hands and buried his entire length inside of her.

"Aaah fuck. God. Hold it right there baby." Fitz grunted as Liv's tightness consumed him.

After a minute of just letting him fill her up Liv was back to bouncing on his cock.

The were both so close but didn't want this to end.

Fitz used his strength to hoist her up and she gave him a confused look.

"On your knees." He demanded and she obeyed.

Once was on all fours he pumped into her making her yelp.

Olivia cried out in pleasure and within minutes she was screaming as she reached a mind blowing orgasm.

Fitz wouldn't let her tired, shuddering body collapse, so he looped his arms around her midsection and fucked her hard until he sprayed his hot cum into her.

Both fell down on the bed. He was still inside of her, his body jerking as he emptied his load.

Eventually Fitz pulled out as they both turned to lay on their backs, trying to catch their breath.

"I think I just died." Liv said making Fitz broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You didn't die but that was freaking amazing."

Olivia cuddled up against him and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you Fitz."

Affectionately he stared at her. "I love you too Livvie. So much."

 **xxx**

A knock on Fitz's office door drew his attention away from the sketch in front of him.

He looked up to see Brianna making her way inside.

"Bri, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"It's been three days since our fight. You didn't show up for the dinner mom organised last night and we all know why."

"I was busy last night. I told mom I wouldn't be able to make it."

"Look, can we talk?"

"Mom sent you here didn't she?"

Brianna took a seat across from him at the chair in front of his desk. "She pushed me to talk to you and apologize but I came here because I don't want to lose my brother."

"So you're just gonna apologize even though you won't really mean it but hey, you'll still have your brother in your life even if you can't allow him happiness."

"Fitz I'm sorry for my outburst. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"But you did and don't tell me you didn't mean any of it."

"You said some pretty cruel things to me as well."

"Look judge me all you want for falling in love with another man's woman. Judge our relationship. Judge what we did to be together but don't question our love for one another and don't ask me to fall out of love with Olivia Pope because if I could, I would. If I could've brushed the feelings aside in the first place to avoid bringing her any confliction and placing her in a situation literally no one wants to be caught in, then I would've. But I couldn't. I fell too damn hard for her. And don't label her as cheap or whatever ugly word there is because she's none of that. We met at an unfortunate time but shared such an unbelievable connection and undeniable chemistry that we couldn't just ignore it."

"Jack was unfaithful. All the signs were there. He started acting differently but through all of that I chose to ignore it. I refused to believe that he would stray. He's my husband." Brianna started opening up.

Fitz interjected. "That was low of me, I shouldn't have touched on that subject."

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you out of anger and frustration that was brought upon by my husband. Look Fitz I'm sorry."

"Me too sis."

"So, Olivia. Tell me about her."

His face lit up. "She's..incredible. I can't even narrow it down to just one thing because she's just an all round amazing woman. She's beautiful and funny and intelligent. I'm just so in awe of her really."

"Wow. You really got it bad bro." Brianna responded with a hint of disbelief. Her brother has dated his fair share of women but never has she heard him talk like this.

"Can I ask how things are between you and Jack?"

"Not very bright. He has admitted to what he did and that he wants me to forgive him. He begged me to give him another chance. Trusting him right now is my biggest issue. What he did..it really hurt me. Putting up a front for our family and friends was my way of coping I guess. And I just felt like I had to keep it together for the sake of the twins. Those girls love their father."

"So you're gonna work on your marriage?"

"Yes. I still love him. Regardless of what he did..I still love him. Is that stupid of me?"

"No not at all. But is he prepared to earn you back? Does he still love you like you love him?"

"He swears I'm the only woman for him which is funny since he was tempted by another woman. I do believe he still loves me and I can see that he regrets what he did. I want us to be able to work things out although it's going to be difficult. He _'s_ trying. He's not working so many hours anymore. He's helping out a lot with the girls..he _is_ trying but I suggested that we should see someone. Get some professional help because I need to get some things off my chest and I want him to open up as well. I feel that's the only way we can repair our marriage."

"I'm sorry Bri..and what I said the other day must've just opened up that wound further."

"It's okay. We were both wrong and said things in the heat of the moment. Did you tell Olivia what I said?"

"I did.."

Brianna dropped her head with regret before glancing back up at Fitz. "How did that go? She hates me doesn't she? I mean not that I would blame her."

"She doesn't hate you."

"How can you know for sure? I said horrible things about her."

"Obviously I didn't tell her everything word for word. Just that you were against our relationship. But trust me, she doesn't hate you. Liv's not like that. She might've been upset and did a good job at hiding it but I know her. If she hated you, she would've made that clear."

"Gosh now I feel even worse. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. I'm so sorry Fitz."

"We knew there were going to be people judging us and questioning us so it's not really a big deal."

"Yeah but when it's your own sister doing that, then it's a big deal."

"I have forgiven you Bri. We're okay."

"Thank you and I have forgiven you as well. I'm glad that you found someone special in Olivia. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks."

"So when are we meeting this spectacular woman who bowled you over?"

"Look I would love to introduce her to you guys but I don't wanna rush things so I'll have to check with her first."

"That's fair. I have never seen you so smitten."

"I can't help it." Fitz laughed.

"It looks good on you old man."

"Hey!"

The two shared a good laugh.

"I should get going. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah me too. Mom's gonna be happy to know that we're playing nice again."

"She was pretty upset about our fight."

Fitz got up and rounded his desk with open arms. "Get over here."

Brianna smiled and stepped into his embrace.


	11. Chapter Ten

**_Meeting the parents - Part I_**

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

"Livvie..wake up." Fitz mumbled, his voice groggy from sleep.

The incessant knocking on Liv's front door rang through the house and woke him up.

"Baby.." He shook her lightly.

Olivia responded in incoherent noises but didn't actually wake up.

Fitz forced his eyes open. Deciding to get up he threw on his clothes from the day before and left the room barefoot.

He didn't bother to fix his bed hair as he opened the front door to put an end to the persistent knocking.

"Oh! Well hello there."

Fitz blink a few times, looking at the vibrant redhead standing in the doorway.

"Abby, right?" He replied.

"Right. We've met before." Abby said with a friendly smile, "..at Olivia's parents house. It's good to see you again. Is Liv here?"

"Yes. Would you like to come inside?"

"If she's still asleep then it's okay, I'll just call her later during the day."

Fitz ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, about to answer Abby when Liv's voice could be heard behind him.

"Who's at the door?"

"Abby."

Fitz let Abby inside and the redhead met Liv halfway as they made their way to the living room.

"Hey bestie!"

"Abigail Whelan what do want?" Olivia asked as she stood on the tip of her toes to stretch.

"You look like you had quite the night." The redhead smirked.

"Uh, I'm gonna make coffee." Fitz excused himself.

Olivia gave him a sweet smile as he turned to leave.

"Soo, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that you have the world's sexiest man alive parading here in your home. When were you planning on revealing your mistery man to me? I'm your best friend Liv."

"I just wanted to keep him to myself for a little while before we announced our relationship to everyone." Olivia answered rather sheepishly.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things when I saw his face light up that night at dinner when he laid eyes on you."

"Now that's a lie."

"Not even! I'm serious Liv, he looked genuinely happy to see you. And just so you know, I get it. Hell, I'd drop just about anything for a fine ass man like himself." Abby joked.

"Abby.."

"Too soon?" She laughed.

"No but c'mon, I didn't just fall for him because of his looks."

"And I know that, I was just kidding Liv. He is fine though."

"I know." Liv replied covering her face in her hands.

"And he's got you all mushy. Look at you."

"I'm happy."

"So how long are you planning on keeping him all to yourself? What happened, happened. You've made your decision to be with him and you're happy. Don't keep your relationship in the dark because of what other people might say. Fuck them."

"Gosh I love you." Liv giggled.

Fitz came back with two cups of coffee for the ladies.

"Abby, I wasn't sure if you preferred milk in your coffee so I left it out but I could get you some if..?" He said handing her the cup.

"Oh no this is just fine, thank you."

"You're welcome." Fitz smiled and went to sit down next to Olivia.

"I like a little milk in my coffee..actually a lot of milk." She winked then laughed heartily after hearing Abby's gasp.

"Hey we should hang out, if you two aren't too busy that is." Abby said casually.

"Maybe not this week. With work and organising separate dates to meet the parents, I think we have a busy week ahead of us."

"Meeting the parents?"

"Yeah I mean we've been together for almost three months now, it's about time we do thw whole formal introduction."

"I've been dying to introduce her to my mom by the way." Fitz chimed.

Abby smiled adoringly at the couple. "That's cute and I gotta say, I'm impressed that you don't even look nervous about meeting her dad. He's a former policeman, so you know he can be pretty strict." She laughed.

"That might be true about my dad but it totally helps that he has met both my parents before." Liv replied.

Fitz listened then glanced at Olivia. "That was different Livvie. I was Fitz, their landscaper.. Now I'm Fitz, your boyfriend. I'm a little nervous."

Abby just about melted at the sweetness in Fitz's voice when he called her 'Livvie'. And Olivia grinned like a smitten teenager when he mentioned the word 'boyfriend'.

"Maybe so but they're familiar with you. They already like you, especially my mom. So don't worry, you're good mister. I should be scared since I'll be meeting your parents for the very first time."

"You have no reason to be scared." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"For what it's worth I think you'll be just fine, both of you. No matter how it plays out, at the end of the day this relationship is between the two of you and no one else. I know having your family's support would mean the world to you and I bet they'll fall in love with your love because anyone can see how much you guys adore each other." Abby said.

Fitz nodded, agreeing with her. "Thanks Abby, that means a lot. I kinda like you."

"I'm gonna have to work on that and make you like me a lot."

"Heyy, watch it." Liv shot her best friend a playful scowl. "Why did you stop by anyway?"

"Oh, I went to fetch some files at work and on my way back I decided to stop here."

"You're working from home today?"

"Yeah. I also thought we could go for a little retail therapy later but we can make it another time."

"Sure I'll let you know then we can set something up."

"Great. Hey I'm gonna get going. Fitz thanks again for the coffee, it was really nice." Abby said getting up.

"Liv never complements my coffee, so thank you Abby." Fitz replied and got smacked on the arm by his girlfriend.

"Come on Abs, let me walk you out before this one turns into a comedian."

The two women laughed heartily as they headed for the door.

 **xxx**

"Are you having second thoughts?" Fitz asked as they sat in his car outside of his parents home.

"No.."

"Livvie come on, they will love you. I promise."

"You don't know that." She replied, looking straight ahead.

"Hey, look at me. Livvie.."

Slowly her head turned and their eyes connected.

"They have no reason to hate you, not when you're the one responsible for the permanent smile on my face. It'll be okay. They want to see me happy and well, you're my happiness."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Fitz smiled at her and leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Ready?"

"Yes. Let me meet the two people responsible for raising such an exceptional man."

Walking through the big wooden front door Fitz called out for his mom and dad.

 _"In the kitchen!_ " His mother's voice rang down the hallway.

Fitz kept ahold of Olivia's hand and guided her through to where the kitchen was.

"Hey mom, dad. Whoa he's actually helping you cook?"

"Son if you wanna eat tonight you better shut up right now." Michael Grant scoffed.

"Okay firstly, I don't trust you in the kitchen so not eating would actually be a blessing in disguise and also, my momma would never let me starve so you're just making empty threats."

His father was about to retort when Helen immediately cut him off.

"Can you two not act like children in front of our guest?"

"He started it!" Both men accused each other.

"Lord help me." Helen mumbled then made her way towards Olivia who was almost hiding behind Fitz.

"Sorry dear, it seems I'm the only adult in this family. Hi, I'm Helen."

"Olivia. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Grant."

The two shared a smile as they shook hands.

"Please, call me Helen. And that is my husband, Michael."

Michael stepped up to greet Olivia. "Hello dear, you can call me Michael. I'm only Mr. Grant at work."

"Well dinner is just about finished and the table is already set. Why don't you go and sit down." Helen told Olivia and Fitz.

"Um, are you sure you don't need any help getting everything to the table?" Liv asked.

Fitz nodded. "Yeah mom, come on let us help. More hands means we'll be eating a lot sooner."

Dinner started off with casual conversation; Olivia told them about her job and her first impressions of Fitz while Helen and Michael told her a few embarrassing stories about their son.

"Can I just say something really quickly?"

"Go ahead mom."

"Thanks. Olivia, honey I can see that you're being a little reserved. If you think that we're judging you, that's not the case. Fitz came to me before anything even happened between the two of you. He explained to me that he an attraction to this beautiful and amazing woman but that she was already in a relationship. Now I know my Fitz. Michael and I raised him well. He grew up to be a very respectful man with good morals. I didn't have to tell him that pursuing this woman would be wrong but I did anyway because I could see that this was different. It might've been love at first sight. And now I can see that that's exactly what it was. Look, I'm not saying what you two did at first was right and I'm not justifying it because he's my son. No, not at all. But I will say that from my years of experience I've learned that the timing, location or even circumstances becomes irrelevant when two people are meant to be together. And I know you tried to fight it. You wanted to avoid what would happen if you allowed your souls to connect but the attraction was too strong and you both slipped. I've never seen my son so happy and that's all thanks to you Olivia. Again, I'm not judging you--"

"Neither am I." Michael added.

Helen chuckled before continuing. " _We_ are not judging you for what you did. Neither one of us were in your shoes to be even the slightest bit judgmental. We didn't go through the emotional rollercoaster that you went through. You fell in love with a man that wasn't your husband, that couldn't have been easy to come to terms with."

"It wasn't. Fitz never pushed me though. From the start we were in it together. He didn't ask or expect me to just drop everything for him. He was never forcing me into making a decision. Throughout our..affair if I have to call it that, he was amazing." Olivia glanced at Fitz then added, "I wanted to fix things.. I was going to get married until a few hours before the ceremony that I came to realise..I couldn't. I couldn't not have Fitz in my life. I finally admitted to myself that I loved him. I was in love with him. So I did what I had to do.. I did what was best for me. I didn't choose between Fitz or my ex fiancee, I chose me. I wanted to experience this extraordinary love. I wanted more than just contentment. I wanted him. So I chose me and what was best for me. That's not to say that I wasn't happy with my ex. He was a very nice guy and he never treated me badly. I felt horrible for putting him through that but like you said Mrs Gr-- Helen, when two souls are meant to connect, everything else fades away. I'm happy with my decision. I'm happy with Fitz." Olivia said earnestly.

Fitz could hardly contain the broad smile on his face. He leaned over to Olivia and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"I love you." Fitz whispered in her ear as he pulled back.

In that moment their eyes met and for the time being they forgot about the two other people at the table.

Helen and Michael watched in awe.

"Fitzgerald I will literally disown you if you mess things up with her."

"Way to ruin the moment dad."

"I'm serious. Olivia dear, you are an incredible woman. I can tell that you're strong and independent but also loving and kind. I like you already." Michael said, smiling as he continued to cut his sirloin steak.

"I'm not gonna mess anything up. I plan on keeping her." Fitz replied and shared an affectionate smile with his girlfriend.

"You better. So Olivia, tell us about your family."

"Well, it's just me and my parents. All other family are in Boston. Both my parents are originally from there."

Helen looked up smiling, "Oh that's nice."

"My dad is an ex cop turned businessman. And my mom is a retired teacher. They're both really down to earth people. Throughout my life they've been an amazing support system. I can talk to my mom about anything. We have a very open and honest relationship I'd say, which is nice."

"That's sweet. If they raised a lovely woman like yourself then they must be really great people." Helen said in a warm tone before asking, "So have they met Fitz yet?"

"Technically yes but under different circumstances." Fitz piped up.

"How's that?" Michael asked curiously.

"Her mother was a client."

"Wow really?"

"Uh-huh, she's super nice. She also bakes mom and she's freaking good at it."

"Even better than me? Your own mother?" Helen asked jokingly.

"You're both pretty great." He laughed along with his father and Olivia.

"We're having lunch with my parents tomorrow." Olivia announced after the laughter had settled down. "Fitz is being all nervous like they don't already know him."

"You mean a lot to him that's why. Isn't it son?"

"Yeah.. I mean I don't want them to think that I was taking being disrespectful towards their family or taking chances or anything. I came into their home and they welcomed me not just as their landscaper but they made me feel comfortable and at home. I guess I just want them to see that what we have is legit. That I'm serious about their daughter."

"Don't stress too much over it. Besides, it's impossible to not feel the love between you two. But enough about that, does anyone have space for dessert?"

"You made dessert?" Fitz sounded way too excited which caused Olivia and Helen to look at each other and laugh heartily at his reaction.

"He's worse than our eight year old granddaughters."

"Heyy!" Fitz protested with a laugh.

The rest of their evening couldn't have gone better.

Helen and Michael both gave Olivia a warm hug when her and Fitz said their goodbyes.

Fitz was beyond happy to see how much his mother seemed to adore Liv.

"You had a good time." Fitz stated as they drove off.

"I did."

"I told you it was going to be just fine."

"I know. They are such lovely people."

"Yeah they're alright." He laughed.

"I loved how honest your mother was."

"That's just the kind of person she is."

They sat in the comfortable silence until Olivia leaned over to the drivers side and pressed her lips just behind his ear. "I love you."

Fitz took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too baby."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Meeting the parents part II**

"Livvie! Hey honey!"

"Hey mom." Olivia hugged Evelyn. "Where's dad?"

"Right here darling." Maurice smiled making his entrance.

Olivia walked into his arms. "Hi daddy."

"Hi sweet girl. To what do we owe this lovely visit?"

"Oh come on, don't you miss me anymore?"

"Of course we do. I take it you've been busy that's why we haven't seen much of you as of late." Maurice said as they all sat down.

"Yeah we're making a few changes at the spa so that's requiring a lot of my time and attention. But what's new with you guys?"

"Oh nothing, we're still just two lonely old people."

Evelyn looked at her husband and scoffed. "Old?"

"You still look as good as the day I met you though." Maurice replied back with a teasing smile.

Olivia snorted laughter. "Smooth dad. Real smooth."

"Don't even encourage him Livvie." Evelyn chuckled. "So how are you? How's life? You look good."

Liv shared a knowing look with her mother. She knew what her mother was really asking was 'how are things with _mystery_ _man_ _and are you still together.'_

"Life is good ya know. I'm actually seeing someone right now and well what can I say, I'm happy."

"Whoa did you just say you're seeing someone?" Maurice asked taken by surprise.

"Yes. That's mainly why I came here today, to invite you guys to my home for lunch on Sunday. I want you guys to meet him."

"We'll be there." Evelyn answered on behalf of them both. "Should we bring anything?" She asked her daughter.

"No, I've got everything covered."

Liv stayed for about an hour before bidding her parents goodbye.

"Hi handsome." She grinned as Fitz opened the door, pulling her into his arms.

"Hi." He replied and went for a kiss but Liv pushed him away leaving Fitz with a confused frown.

"Move, I see my boy. Heyyy Booger! Hi boy, hi!" She cooed in a high-pitched voice.

The dog ran over to her and he launched himself at Olivia while standing on his two back paws. Like he's giving her a hug.

Olivia held on to him while scratching his head. "Hi boy! You're so cuuute! Yes you are!"

Fitz feigned annoyance as he let out a loud displeasing groan.

He left them to their cuddle fest and settled in front of his laptop to continue the work he was doing before Liv showed up.

Minutes later Olivia came up behind Fitz's chair and ran her hands down his chest until she leaned over to hug him from behind.

"Hi baby." She said then placed a kiss below his ear.

"Oh hello, do you finally have time for me, your boyfriend?"

Olivia chuckled and moved around him. Making her way into his lap. "Aww is my baby jealous?"

"I'm busy with work so you please feel free to go and spend as much time as you want with your _boy_."

"No thanks, I'd rather sit here with my man." She kissed the top of his nose.

"You ignored me. Pushed me aside for my dog's attention."

"But he's so cute and cuddly."

"And what's up with him giving hugs now? I've had him for so long and never once has he done that with me."

"Will you stop whining?"

"No, you two hurt my feelings." Fitz replied with a pout.

"Can I kiss you to make it better?"

Olivia giggled when all Fitz did was shrug.

"Is that a yes?"

Again Fitz didn't reply, much to her amusement, so Liv leaned in for a kiss. She let her tongue trace the outline of his lips before latching on.

Liv could tell that he was beginning to enjoy their kiss when he kissed her back with force.

She let her hand drift down to the front of his pants and rubbed him through the fabric.

"Livvie.." He warned her and she giggled into his mouth.

"I get it." She said pulling back. "You have work to do, so I'm gonna let you finish."

"No no that's not-- Work can wait." He said quickly.

"You have a presentation on Monday babe, work definitely can't wait."

"But baby..."

She pecked his lips. "Get this done. I'm gonna fix us something to eat."

"But--"

'But nothing." Liv cut him off. "Now get back to work mister."

"Can you at least sit with me?" He asked adorably and she simply couldn't resist.

"Okay but I will make us something to eat first because I'm hungry."

"Don't worry about me, I'm not really that hungry right now. Be quick though."

"You're worse than Booger." She laughed.

Liv returned with her sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Come sit here." He said, carefully pulling her into his lap.

Fitz waited until she was comfortably settled in his lap before he continued working.

"You're impossible you know that?" She said biting into her sandwich. "How can any person work like this?"

"I don't know about other people but I'm quite comfortable getting work done with my girl on my lap." He replied kissing her shoulder.

"Smart ass."

She sat silently watching him work. Olivia quickly realised that she could do this all day. It felt nice.

"Noo why are you changing that?"

"What?"

Liv pointed at the screen. "That section over there."

"Oh." Fitz chuckled. "I'm just trying out some other options."

"Well I liked the first one better."

"Noted. Hey, give me a bite of that sandwich it smells delicious."

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"Just a bite, come on."

"Okay fine. Here."

She held the sandwich out for him and gasped when he took a bite.

"Stop that's the biggest bite ever! Fitz!"

"What?" He laughed with his mouth full.

"Ugh!"

"Maybe I am hungry after all."

"If you think I'm gonna get up now to make you a sandwich you're crazy."

Fitz chuckled and pinched her thigh. "So I'll make my own sandwich and I'm not sharing any of it with you."

"You owe me a bite since you just about bit off half of mine." Liv said keeping her eyes fixated on the laptop screen.

"But I'll be cooking dinner tonight though so that should make up for it."

"Now that you've mentioned dinner.. I invited my parents over for Sunday lunch. Is that okay? I mean I figured that it would be less stressful than having to go to their place."

"I'm good with that but honestly I didn't mind going there. I just want them to know that I'll take care of you, no matter what."

Olivia molded her body into his and tilted her head to look at him. "You're sweet."

"I love you." He kissed her cheek.

 **xxx**

"That must be your _friend._ " Evelyn said when Liv's doorbell sounded throughout the house.

They were already seated around the table.

Olivia smiled and got up. "Excuse me for a second."

She opened the door to find Fitz looking as handsome as ever. Liv absolutely loved him in a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

"You're just in time." Liv placed both hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up to give him a kiss. "Hi."

Confidently she led him through to where her parents were impatiently waiting to be introduced to the new guy in her life.

Evelyn and Maurice looked up with shock and surprise. "Fitz?!?"

"Good afternoon." He replied with a polite smile.

"I-- Are you two-- Liv?"

"Yes mom, Fitz is the guy that I'm seeing."

"Oh..wow um, sorry I'm just..I guess I'm just little surprised." Evelyn chuckled and shot a glance at Fitz. "It's been a while, how are you?"

Fitz tossed the older woman a friendly smile and strided towards her, giving her a small hug. "It's so good to see you Mrs. Pope. I'm doing great thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Aside from me being completely caught off guard right now, I'm great." She joked.

"I'm glad to hear that." Fitz paused and turned to Maurice who has yet to say a word. "Hello Mr. Pope."

An awkward silence fell over the table after the two men exchanged a firm handshake.

"Why don't we sit down, the food is ready to eat." Liv suggested and Fitz followed her lead.

"So Fitz, you're dating my daughter?"

Evelyn and Olivia stopped what they were doing as their eyes bounced back and forth between the two men.

"Yes Sir."

"And you are aware of the fact that she just recently got out of a long term relationship with a man she was about to marry?"

"I am yes. Olivia and I--"

Maurice was quick to cut him off mid sentence. "When Livvie told us she was seeing someone I didn't say anything because I didn't know how she would react if I told her that I thought she was moving on way too fast."

"Dad it's been three months.." Liv quipped.

"I came here expecting to be introduced to just some guy we didn't know but imagine my shock when you walked in. I don't even recall Liv and you being friends..or am I wrong?"

Fitz glanced at Olivia and before he could give her father an answer, she spoke up.

"We actually knew each other before I found out that he was your landscaper."

"Even so.. I still don't understand. Did this just randomly happen? And _when_ did it happen?"

Olivia and her mother never told Maurice the real reason why Liv broke it off with Tyler. Only that things didn't work out and that Olivia wasn't ready for marriage.

"A while ago.."

Maurice arched his eyebrows. "You ended your engagement a while ago Livvie." He deadpanned.

"Yes and I have moved on dad."

"Was it that easy for you? Did you not love Tyler after all those years?"

Maurice obviously liked Tyler.

"No dad it wasn't and I did love him but--"

"He didn't have your heart." Evelyn said in a soft tone.

Liv glanced at her mother and nodded. "I was just comfortable with him. It was easy. He was there and that was it. We never really went through a lot of challenges to test our love so it was easy to believe that we were just meant to be. We accepted that we were it for each other without really knowing how strong our love was and what it meant, so it turned out that we weren't as solid as we thought. We weren't soul mates."

The two Pope women shared a look and came to an unspoken agreement that they had to tell Maurice the truth about the affair.

"There's something that you should know about dad.. I broke off my engagement with Tyler because I fell in love with Fitz." Liv said and felt Fitz's hand squeezing her leg, showing support.

"You fell in love with Fitz?" Confusion etched on his face.

"We um. . We-- _I_ had an affair with him while I was with Tyler and during that time I developed feelings for him."

"You did what!?"

"Look dad I--"

"No, don't explain. I want him to tell me why he seduced you and lured you into having an affair with him when he knew all too well that you were engaged to be married."

Maurice gave Fitz a stern glare but Fitz didn't crumble. He maintained eye contact.

"I was wrong. I was wrong for being attracted to her. I was wrong for allowing myself to feel that way about her while she was in a committed relationship with another man. And I was wrong for not being able to control myself and acting upon those feelings and I hate to say this but I don't regret it. I mean I regret putting her in that situation with the secrets and lies and turning her life upside down but I don't regret how I felt, and still feel, about her and what we shared. Olivia is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"So you came into my home and pretended to be this good guy all the while you were eyeing up my daughter? You didn't just do a job for us Fitz, we welcomed you into our home. Treated you like a friend! Did you have no respect for her? For her relationship? For her fiancee?"

Evelyn laid a gentle hand on her husband's arm to get him to cool down. "Maurice, we can't control who we fall in love with."

"How are you not even a little bit upset about this?"

"Because there is no reason for either of us to be upset. It's her life. She's our daughter and we might not like or agree with her decisions but we sure aren't going to make her feel terrible for those decisions either. If it turns out to be a mistake than it's her mistake and we'll be here to support her because that's what good parents do. And instead of you accusing Fitz of being the worst person ever, why don't you just give him a chance..give them both a chance and hear their side of the story. We're just outsiders looking in and from that position we don't have the right to judge."

Maurice was silent for a second before turning in his seat to face his wife. "You knew about this didn't you?"

Evelyn perched her lips together and nodded. "I did. Livvie came to me on the day of her wedding and confessed."

"And you didn't think I had a right to know?"

"You know how difficult you can be at times. She had a lot to deal with and the last thing she needed was you arguing with her. She needed our support. And besides, Olivia is an adult, we can't tell her how to live her life anymore."

Maurice was still stubborn though.

"So you two are just planning on living happily ever after knowing you ruined an innocent man's life?" He asked looking at Fitz and Liv.

"We didn't ruin his life dad but do you know what would've ruined his life? If I had gone through with that marriage knowing I couldn't love him with all my heart. That marriage would've been doomed from the start and it would've ruined both of us."

"I just don't get it. How can you be so madly in love with a man you barely knew that you made such drastic decisions? Surely there's no getting to know each other in an affair, am I right?"

"Even if I did explain it to you, I feel like you wouldn't even try to understand dad. Clearly you've already made up your mind. You're disgusted by what I did and you don't approve of me and Fitz's relationship. I get it."

Upon seeing the sadness in his daughter's eyes Maurice demeanour softened. "It's not that Livvie, I just--"

"Fitz didn't seduce me or lure me into anything, we were in it together. When we first met there was an instant spark. I chose to ignore it at first but once I saw him more often around your house and we got to talk, I knew we just connected differently. And we did make time to get to know each other better. The thing between us was never just an affair. It wasn't lust. We were interested in one another and enjoyed each others company." There was a crack in her voice.

Fitz laid his hand on top of Liv's which signalled that he'd like to add to what she said.

"Sir you might not agree with me but I think in life you will meet certain people or a certain someone who you connect with more than anyone else. You understand each other perfectly and you feel as if the other person is moving you chemically. There's just this sort of beautifully authentic rhythm when talking to this person. That was Olivia for me. I fell for your daughter because of the amazing person that she is. She captivated me from the moment I met her. My feelings for her are genuine sir, this isn't some game to me. But if you're going to blame anyone blame me. I really don't want Olivia to lose her father because of me."

"We were both wrong for the affair." Liv added after she had a moment to collect herself. "But we were two grown people who knew exactly what we were doing and what we were getting ourselves into. Yes, I should've broken up with Tyler the minute I started seeing Fitz. I was wrong for dragging him along but I was also confused. I still loved him and there were so many memories that we shared together. That is why Fitz and I ended things and I was supposed to get married."

'But you didn't." Her father reminded her.

"No, I didn't. Because I realised that even though I still loved Tyler I was more in love with Fitz. Fitz lit this fire and desire within me. He made my heart flutter. When I was with him I felt so, alive and oddly confident. Nothing in this world could've prepared me for what his presence brought. He was enigmatic and made me feel a way that I have never felt before. I was so convinced that I knew what love was and what it's supposed to feel like but I didn't until I met Fitz. Dad, this isn't all on him. He's not to blame for the things not working out with Tyler. I decided. I chose. And Fitz was it for me. He makes me happy dad."

When Maurice didn't say anything Evelyn chose to speak up. "I'm happy for you Livvie. Yes, it is sad that things didn't work out between you and Tyler but some things in life just aren't meant to be. He was a really nice man but nonetheless I am happy that you're getting to experience the love you just described. Not a lot of people get to have that."

After downing a good mouthful of wine, Maurice sighed heavily. "Look.. You're my baby girl but as your mother said before, you're a grown woman and I can't tell you what to do and who to love but that doesn't mean that I have to necessarily be okay with the decisions you make. I don't like what you two did. An affair? Cheating on your fiancé? That's not something that I expected from you." Maurice paused, breathing another sigh. "I don't hate Fitz but I just can't give your relationship my full support right now. That doesn't mean that I'll be standing in your way because I won't. I don't want to lose you. I do trust you though and if you say that he makes you happy then I believe you."

"Okay." Liv said.

Nobody really had an appetite left anymore, but seeing as the conversation has died down, they all began to eat to avoid the awkward silence.

After a few minutes however Evelyn had enough and cleared her throat, "So Fitz, how's work? Any exciting new projects?"

"Work's been really great over the last couple of months and yeah we've got a lot of new projects but mostly small scale stuff. Nothing major but exciting nonetheless. Liv has actually been giving me some of her own suggestions on a few of my designs. She's got a good eye for landscaping."

"Oh really?" Evelyn asked. Her face showing humour.

Olivia chuckled. "It's nothing serious. I just give him my opinion here and there but he's the expert so.."

"I appreciate it though." Fitz replied with a smile.

After lunch Olivia and Fitz walked her parents to the door.

Maurice turned to Fitz. "I hope you meant everything you said in there. This is my baby girl and I just want what's best for her."

"I hope one day we can have your blessing sir because I _do_ love your daughter and I want to keep making her happy. She's the most important person in my life right now."

"Like I said, I don't hate you and I will admit that you're not a bad guy. I'm sorry about earlier but I'm just not fond about the whole affair issue. I liked Tyler, a lot. He already became like a son to me so I wasn't just being protective over Livvie but him as well. I'm big on commitment so you can understand why I reacted the way I did. It's not that I don't approve of your relationship but the basis upon which it was build..that's my problem." Maurice glanced between Fitz and Olivia. "What I'm trying to say is that, you're gonna have to give me a little time to come around and wrap my head around..well, everything. I can see that you're both serious about each other and I'm glad. I'm glad that the risk you took on each other wasn't for nothing."

Olivia teared up a little bit and Maurice pulled her into an comforting hug. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad."

"I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry if it seemed as if though I was trying to make you feel guilty. That wasn't my intention. Finding out about the affair was just a little unexpected."

"And you liked Tyler a lot so I guess you felt like you had to defend him in some way."

"But it wasn't my place to do that and for that I apologize."

"Maybe you and mom should've had another child then you wouldn't have had to worry about me so much."

"I'm always going to worry. You're my princess. So maybe sometimes I look like a crazy overprotective father but I can't help it."

"And I love you for that, for always wanting to protect me but I'm getting a little too old for all that don't you think?" Liv giggled.

"Yeah yeah okay I get it."

So maybe the afternoon wasn't a complete failure after all.


End file.
